Mine Forever
by Offroadgirly
Summary: Kate has a daughter named Kaylie. She and Rick meet similar to the way they meet on TV, though its AU after the first episode. What happens when Kaylie's father returns? Starts with Alexis 10 and Kaylie 4.
1. The Beginning

**Hi guys:) This is my first fanfic. I've been posting it on Instagram but I thought I'd also post here so more people could see it. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**The Beginning**

It had been a stupid night. They had gone out for drinks after a tough case. As usual the spark Kate felt whenever his hand, or shoulder, or leg brushed hers was present. She wasn't drunk, but the alcohol she had consumed decreased her inhibitions and made everything seem more intense.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out. Still have work tomorrow after all," Kate said, finishing off we drink and standing up.

"I'll join you." They hailed a cab and Kate told the driver her address. They sat in a comfortable silence all the way to Kate's apartment.

As the cab stopped Kate made a split second decision, turning to her partner, she asked, "want to come up for a coffee or something?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding and proceeding to hand the cabbie some money and follow Kate up to her apartment.

It started in the elevator with their hands brushing. Kate turned to look at her partner trying to gage if it was intentional. He turned to her as well. Kate noted that he seemed to be at war with himself.

This thought was fleeting, however, as his lips were pressed to hers the next second.

They managed to stumble their way to her apartment. Kate shakily unlocked the door. As soon as they were inside, he pressed her against the door, closing it in the process.

After a few minutes Kate pulled away. "We can't do this, R-" she said trailing off in a moan as he sucked on an especially sensitive part of her neck.

"Why not, Kate? I want this, and I know you want this, what's stopping us?"

"We, we work together, it's against the rules. I could lose my job!"

"But if it feels this good, Kate, how could it be wrong? Please say yes. Please let us do this. I know we have both wanted this for so long."

"I-but-I do want this. Yes, okay, yes."

"Thank God" he said as he resumed his ministrations on her neck.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Yes R-"

"Please, Kate. Say my name," he interrupted.

"Mike, don't stop, please, Royce, Mike, don't stop."

**So, the first chapter is done. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think or if you spot any mistakes. Thanks and love you all:)**


	2. He's Gone

**Here's another chapter. These first one's are really short, but they do get longer, I promise:) Enjoy:)**

**He's Gone**

When Kate woke up the next morning, she had a hangover and found the other side of the bed empty.

"I must have been more drink than I thought," Kate thought to herself, glancing at the clock. She did a double take realizing she only had 20 minutes to get ready. She quickly grabbed the 1st decent work outfit she found, took some Tylenol an jumped in the shower. Once she wad finished she quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, put on a light covering of makeup, threw her hair into a bun, and ran out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at work, barely making it on time, Kate learned that Royce had called in sick. Assuming he was fighting off a hangover similar to hers, Kate brushed it off and went on with her day.

The next day, Royce was distant. He avoided her as much as possible and refused Kate's offer to go out for drinks.

This behavior continued for about a week, at which point Captain Montgomery called Kate into his office.

"Beckett, are you willing to become the lead detective of your team: Esposito and Ryan?"

"I would love to be lead detective, Sir, but what about Royce?" Kate questioned.

"Detective Royce has taken a job with the FBI and will be moving to DC this weekend. I ha assumed that he would have told you."

"No, Sir, I was unaware of this change, but I will gladly step up." Kate replied.

"Good. You are dismissed, detective."

"Thank you, Captain," Kate said, leaving the office, feeling a sense of understanding wash over her.

"To, Beckett, what did the captain want?" Esposito called as Kate sat at her desk.

She looked up with a shocked look on he face. "He wanted to ask if I would be willing to take over as lead detective."

"And you said..." Ryan jumped in.

"I said yes!"

"But what about Royce?" Ryan questioned.

"He took that job with the FBI in DC."

"Good for him," Esposito chimed in.

* * *

As soon as Kate got off work, she called Lanie.

"Parish."

"Lanie, it's me. We need to talk."

If it's about your Jane Doe, I'm afraid I don't have anything new for ya, girl." Lanie replied distractedly.

"No, Lanie you don't understand. This is personal, I need your advice."

"Ok, I'm listening, what's up?"

"Remember that one night stand I had last week? I'm ready to discuss it now."

"Girls night out?"

"I'm thinking more if a girls night in for this one Lanie," Kate said getting into her car to drive home. "Meet me at my apartment?"

"Sure honey, I'll be there within the hour."

"Thanks Lanie, I really need this."

"'Kay, girl, see ya soon."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, if you spot a mistake, or if you have a request/suggestion. Thanks and love you all:)**


	3. Telling Lanie

**So, this is the shortest chapter I have written and should be the shortest ever.**

**Telling Lanie**

"WHAT?!" Lanie screeched loud enough for Kate's entire building to hear. "You finally jumped his bones like I've been telling you to do for years?" Lanie continued at a more reasonable level.

"Lanie, that's not all."

"What? He asked you to marry him? He loves you? What?"

"Nothing like that, he's leaving."

"What do you mean? Leaving?"

"I mean that he had done everything he could to avoid me since that night. Now Captain Montgomery tells me today that next week I'm gonna be lead detective because Royce is taking a job with the FBI in DC. A job that I know he has turned down several times on the past. Now, all of a sudden, he can't get away quick enough!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." Lanie replied. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, Lanie. He's been avoiding me like the plague since it happened. I thought something might change after what happened, but it didn't and now he's gonna be gone and I don't want him to be gone an I can't do anything!" Kate responded getting more and more worked up.

"Sweetie, this is the most emotion I've seen from you since your mom. You need to talk to him."

"I'll try, but I don't even know how I'd start or what I would say."

"You just say whatever you feel you need to to make him stay."

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought, if you find a mistake, or if you have any suggestions/requests. Thanks and love you all:)**


	4. One Word

**Here is chapter 4. This is the last one I'm going to upload tonight. I'll post more tomorrow. Enjoy.**

**One Word**

Kate could hear the phone ringing. She ignored it and continued searching through the files in front of her. In the past Royce had been there to stop her, to help her reign in the need to find answers. He was there from the start, well as soon as she had access to the files he was there.

Now that he was gone, nothing was there to reign in her need. She allowed herself to get lost in her mother's case. There was nothing to stop her, no reason not to lose herself as far as she could tell. Her father was losing himself to the bottle, and in we opinion she was losing herself in something much more productive. The boys at the precinct, Ryan and Esposito, weren't being harmed by her behavior, she worked just as hard and closed just as many cases. Yes, they were her friends, but she still didn't see how she would be hurting them by looking into the case.

Kate noticed the phone had stopped ringing. For that, she was grateful. She needed to concentrate. She figured not answering would let the person on the other end know he didn't want to deal with them. She knew it wasn't work because Montgomery ha mandated that she stay home for the weekend. They had solved a 2 week long case so he believed they all deserved a break.

Kate was startled from her work by a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she slowly got up, grabbing her gun from the drawer she stored it in, and slowly continued to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw it had been covered. This made her cop instincts kick in. She opened the door, swinging her gun into the open doorway.

Lanie didn't even blink at the sight of the gun in her face. She simply pushed her way past Kate exclaiming, "Girl, you better have a damn good reason for ignoring my calls, the boys' texts, and your entire life for the past 2 days. We have been worrying about you like crazy and I-" Lanie's rant was cut short when she noticed the living room.

"Why are you here, Lanie?" Kate asked, annoyed that her research and work had been interrupted.

"Girl, Imma smack you. Did you really not look at any of the texts or voicemails? Since you decided to fall off the face of the earth, we have been worried something happened to you. I was volunteered to be the one that came here and got your ass out of here."

"I am fine Lanie. I've just been busy."

"Girl, he's been gone for over a month, you let him leave. You need to move on and stop drowning yourself in your mother's case. While I'll admit, I never met her, I know that she wouldn't want you to lose your life just because she lost hers."

"Lanie, this has nothing to do with HIM," Kate said, a disgusted look on her face at the mention of "him."

"Kate, whether you admit it or not, he messed you up. You were in love with him whether you want to admit it or not."

"I was in love with the idea of him. That, I will admit, but now he's gone and I see that that is all it was. Okay? I'm fine, but busy. You've seen that I'm alive and fine, you can report back to the boys that its all ok. You can go now."

"Kate, I may have seen that you're alive, but I haven't seen that you are fine. I know that Royce was always the one to pull you back when it came to your mother's case, but he's gone now. You didn't fight it when he left, so I'm not gonna push you now. But girl, I am gonna be the person that pulls you back. How I see it, I am one of the only people around who will kick your ass into gear."

"I have other people!" Kate defended

"Like who? The boys? The captain? Who else Kate? Who else?"

"We'll, there's... I... I'm not going there with you."

"Sweetie, I know that everything that's been going on had been taking its toll on you, but there are still people around that care about you and we can't just sit back and watch you waste away. We love you, we can't watch this, girl, please."

"Kate glared at Lanie. It was clear she was not in the mood. Suddenly her face changed. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom.

Lanie stood there in confusion. Then she could hear the sounds if Kate throwing up. She rushed to her just in time to see her stand up and wash her mouth out.

"Are you sick?" Lanie asked, her medical training kicking in.

"I'm fine Lanie," Kate sighed. "This has been going on for about a week on an off, I'm fine."

"Girl, a week? That's is! I am taking you to the doctor!"

"B-"

"No! No buts kate, if this has been going on for a week, something could be really wrong."

* * *

It had taken several more minutes of threats and persuasion before Kate agreed to allowing Lanie to take her to the doctor.

After the doctor ran some tests, she left the room. Kate fidgeted in her seat while Lanie browsed through a celebrity magazine.

When the doctor returned and gave Kate her diagnosis, Kate was left speechless

One word was left to repeat through her head.

**PREGNANT PREGNANT PREGNANT**

**And there you have it. Kaylie will appear in the next chapter. I hop you enjoyed. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, if you find any mistakes, or if you have any requests/suggestions. I will try to include any requests or suggestions I receive, but I do have a general idea for how I want this story to go and several major plot points that I'm working towards. But, I do value any review I get and will try to respond to you all quickly. Thanks and love you all:)**


	5. Kaylie Johanna Beckett

**Hi guys:) If you review as a guest I'll respond to you at the beginning of my next chapter, other wise I will PM you:) Please enjoy**

**Guest: here is more:)**

**Maria: Castle will show up soon, chapter 7 which will be up today:)**

**Kaylie Johanna Beckett**

Kaylie Johanna Beckett was born 8 months later. She was a beautiful, healthy little baby.

A week after Kate found out she was pregnant she called Royce. He didn't answer so she left a voicemail saying they needed to talk about THAT night. He didn't call her back.

When she found out she was having a girl, she called again leaving the same message and receiving no response.

When Kaylie was 2 weeks old, Kate called again. She repeated her message once more. She vowed to herself and her perfect little Kaylie that if Royce didn't call her back this time, she was done.

Her call, once again, went unanswered. From that day forward, she cowed to never speak of or think of Royce again, unless absolutely necessary. She wrote out 3 letters explaining to Kaylie who her father was and why she didn't know him. She didn't sugar coat anything. She simply laid out the facts. One letter was given to Lanie, another put with her will, and the third, she kept to give Kaylie on her 18th birthday for her to decide what to do with.

When she delivered the letter to Lanie, Kate swore her to secrecy. No one else was aware of the identity of Kaylie's father. Whenever Jim would ask she would deflect or refuse to answer. When Kaylie was about 6 months old, Kate sat her father down and told him that from then forward, he was not to ask about Kaylie's father or try to find out who he was. From that point forward, Kaylie had no father. No one asked about him after that.

* * *

By the time Kaylie turned 4, she had become an irreplaceable fixture within the 12th precinct and within the hearts if the people within. Kaylie was especially fond of the specific few that worked closest with her mom. Kaylie routinely visited with her Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny, Tío Javi and Aunt Lanie, as well as Uncle Roy and his family. Adding to her family was grandpa Jim. She also had Grandma Johanna, but she was in Heaven. And of course, Kaylie's favorite person in the world, her mommy, Kate Beckett.

**As ALWAYS please leave me a review of what you think, any mistakes you find, and any requests/suggestions. Thanks so much. I love you all:)**


	6. Called Out

**Another chapter. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Called Out**

Kate got the call at 6:00 that night. She had just gotten Kaylie out of her bath and into her pjs. Apparently some people thought this case might be related to the one she was working on so, of course, She had been called to go in.

Once she got off the phone with Ryan, she called her dad and asked if he could come babysit. He was more than happy to babysit.

Kate returned to Kaylie's bedroom. As she settled Kaylie into bed she told her Grandpa was coming over and would be watching her for a bit because mommy had to go catch some bad guys.

"But Mommy, do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go get the bad guys. You know it's my job. But I'll be here in the morning to take you to school. I'll also read you any story you want before your grandpa gets here, ok?"

"Okay mommy. Can we read Grandma Johanna's favorite?"

"Of course we can, Sweetheart. Go get it off the shelf and bring it here." Kaylie scrambled off her bed and ran to the bookshelf. She plucked Good Night Moon off the shelf and ran back to Kate.

"Here mommy," she said with a large grin.

As Kate began reading, Kaylie's eyes began to droop. As Kate looked up from reading the last page, she saw Kaylie was fast asleep. Just as she was putting the book down she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to the door to answer it.

"Katie, where are you off to so late that you need your dear old dad to come babysit?" Jim asked.

"Sorry Dad, work called, looks like we might have another victim matching last night MO. Plus, I know how much you love kissing Kaylie goodnight because she reminds you of me when I was that age." Kate smile grabbing her her purse and kissing Jim on the cheek as she rushed out the door.

Jim slowly made his way to his granddaughter's room. He silently pushed the door open slightly to look in on her. Seeing her made him chuckle. She was balancing precariously between the end of her bed and dresser as she attempted to grab her nightlight.

Jim made his way over to her grabbing her around her middle and whispering, "what do you think you're doing," into her ear a her sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Kaylie turned quickly in his arms, looking at him with wide eyes. When she realized who it was, she put her hand to her chest complaint, "you scared me Grandpa! My heart almost had an attack!"

Jim chuckled at her choice of words squeezing her around her middle. "I'm sorry munchkin, but you still didn't answer my question. What were you doing?"

"Trying to pull out my nightlight, duh!"

"Watch the tons, little miss. Why would you want to unplug your nightlight?"

"Sorry Grandpa. I'm a big girl now, so I don't need to be called munchkin or little anymore either," she pouted.

"Why didn't you ask your mommy to unplug it for you?" Jim asked ignoring her nickname comment. Kaylie was small for her age, and Jim couldn't help but lovingly point it out, as he had done to his little Katie when she was Kaylie's age.

"I wanted to do it myself!"

"Well, how about I help you Kaylie-bug?"

"Ok Grandpa," Kaylie smiled.

Jim carefully lifted her up so she could pull the nightlight from it's plug. "There, now how abouts we get you tucked back in and asleep?"

"Ok Grandpa," Kaylie yawned, scampering to her bed and crawling beneath the covers.

**Another chapter comes to a close. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought, any mistakes you find, and if you have any questions, requests, or suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	7. Something Different

**Here is Castle's first appearance. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Something Different**

As she stepped off the elevator, Kate couldn't help but think that the murder the previous night seemed familiar. She hoped this murder, if it was tied to the other, would shed some light on the familiarity.

When she got to the body, she felt a strange sense if déjà vu, but was sure she had never seen a body covered in flowers like this. She continued to rack her brain for the connection as she chatted with Lanie about the victim and romance.

"Who says romance is dead?" Lanie asked referring to the flowers.

"I do, every Friday night," Kate shot back.

"Girl, you need to go out once in a while, let your hair down."

"You know why I can't do that Lanie. I have Kaylie to think about."

"How many times have I told you, I'll watch her for you if you want to go out. And if you want a girls night out, we can have Javi watch her."

"Cuz we know if you have plans that don't include him, he won't have plans."

"Shut it, Kate!"

"Come on, we all know you and JAVI are together, so don't even try to deny it."

"Fine, I won't deny it. I do wish he would give me flowers like this. Well, not like THIS but... What's the look?"

"I just realized where I know this from."

"You've seen this before?"

"No, I read it. You know that mystery writer I like so much? Richard Castle. This murder and the one last night both come from his books."

"Then I guess you're gonna need to go have a talk with your favorite writer."

* * *

Alexis was sitting next to her Grams at the bar of a fancy restaurant. Everyone could tell the little redhead couldn't care less about the party around her. She had her nose buried in her book as her grandmother scoped out all the men over 50.

Rick walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders attempting to startle her. Alexis calmly looked up, informing her father that she had seen him coming in he mirror behind the bar.

"You are too smart daughter. Simply too smart for your old man!" Rick replied.

"Maybe you'd be smarter if you didn't go to all these boring parties. Are you almost done? My bed time is in 10 minutes."

"I know what you mean, pumpkin, but daddy has to stay 'til the end. You and your Grams can go now or I can call a babysitter to come get you."

"Babysitter," Alexis said with a confident little nod. "Grams is too busy looking for a beau, she enjoys these parties. I just find them boring."

"I agree pumpkin. I wish someone would be different, yet all the women come up and ask me to sign their boo-books and try to give me their numbers. It gets redundant after a while." Rick felt a tap on his shoulder. "Duty calls," he said, turning around. "Where would you like it?"

Kate held up her badge. "NYPD, I need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Ricks jaw dropped and Alexis whispered, "that's different," as she took the pen out of his hand.

**Like what I did there? They all ask for their "books" to be signed. Please leave a review letting me know what you think, any mistakes, and any questions, requests, or suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	8. The Story

**Its been brought to my attention that Alexis from the show wouldn't need a babysitter at that party. That is true, I forgot to mention that Alexis is only 10 at this point in my story. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused. Please enjoy.**

**The Story**

Kate took Castle into interrogation. She went over his history quickly before showing him the 2 victims. He didn't know either of them to Kate's irritation. She then showed him the crime scenes, stating which book each came from.

"It seems I have a fan," Castle quipped.

"Yeah a really deranged fan."

"Oh, you don't seem deranged to me."

"What?" Kate asked, confused as to why he would bring her up. She had been talking about the murdrer.

"_Hell Hath No Fury_? Only hardcore Castle groupies know that one."

"Any of these groupies ever write you letters?" Kate questioned, getting back on subject. After some more discussion Castle happily have her permission to look through his fan mail to see if there was anything that could lead them to the killer.

As Kate got up to leave Castle stopped her. "Can I have a copy of those pictures?"

"Pictures?" Kate asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't really he was one of THOSE guys, even if he did write murder mysteries for a living.

"Yeah, I have this poker game, other writers and such. You have no idea how jealous those will make them. I mean, I my line of work a copy cat is the highest badge of honor."

Kate felt the bile rise up in her throat. Had someone asked for pictures of her mother? Did someone have pictures going around bragging? The mere thought disgusted her. "People are dead Mr. Castle."

"I'm not asking for the bodies, just the pictures," Castle replied with a slight smirk on his face. Kate rolled her eyes and left the interrogation room, taking the files with her.

* * *

Later, Kate and Castle were going through box after box of fan mail. Kate was irked hat he had managed to worm his way into the investigation after how he had acted.

Kaylie was staying with Jim for which Kate was eternally grateful. She had seen Kaylie off to school Friday morning and let Jim pick her up. Now, Saturday morning Kate was glad she didn't need to worry about a babysitter for her daughter as she was busy babysitting the writer. Kate had to admit to herself that he was quite attractive, but his childishness was a turn off. Kaylie and work took up all of her time, she didn't need an egotistical, self-absorbed, playboy of a writer hanging around. At least that's what Kate was telling herself as her inner fangirl screamed and cried over the fact that she was sitting next to her favorite writer, who was coincidently staring at her over the letter he was reading. As soon as she looked up he returned to the letter in his hand. As she went back to her own letter, she felt his eyes on her once more. Looking up she asked, "what?"

"Nothing, just the way your brow furrows when you concentrate, it's cute. I mean not if your playing poker, then it'd be deadly."

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you here? You don't care about the victims, so you're not here for justice. You don't care that this guy is using you books, so you're not here because you're outraged. So what is it, Rick? Are you here to annoy me?"

"I'm here for the story."

"The story?"

"Yeah, why THOSE people? Why those murders?"

"Sometimes there is no story. Sometimes the guy's just a psychopath."

"There's always a story. There's always a chain of events that makes everything make sense. Take you for example. Under normal circumstances you shouldn't be here. Most smart good looking women become lawyers not cops. And yet here you are. Why?"

"I don't know, Rick, you're the novelist, you tell me."

Castle put down the letter he had been looking at, leaning forward, excited. "Well you're not bridge and tunnel, no sign of the Burroughs when you talk. That means Manhattan, that means money. You went to college, probably a good one. You had options. Yeah, you had lots of options, better options, more social acceptable options and you still chose this. That tells me something happened. Not to you, you're wounded, but not THAT wounded. It was someone you cared about. " Kate's smirk began to fade. "Someone you loved. You probably could have lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught. And that Detective Beckett is why you are here."

"Cute trick, but dot think you know me," Kate replied picking up her letter again.

"The point is, there's always a story. You just have to find it."

"I think I just did," Kate replied showing him the letter in her hand.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, any mistakes you find, or any questions/suggestions/requests. Thanks and love you all:)**


	9. Who is the Bad Guy?

**Here is another chapter for all you lovelies out there. I hope you enjoy:)**

**Who is the Bad Guy?**

Once they found the guy whose prints had been on the letter, Kate put him in interrogation. He wouldn't speak. Kate would have to arrange for an aid to be brought in for him, but it was still likely that he would be found guilty. She found it sad, but was glad to be able to go home. She hadn't seen Kaylie since Friday and was glad to go pick her up from Jim's house.

Castle wasn't happy with the guy they had caught. In his opinion the story didn't make sense and the details in the murders weren't right. A person as obsessed with him and his books as the guy they had arrested wouldn't make such mistakes.

When Kate got home with Kaylie she couldn't stop thinking about the murders. Kaylie could tell that her mother was distracted. "What's wrong Mommy? Did the bad guy get away today?"

"Maybe, sweetie, but I'll get them tomorrow. Now, its time for you to go to bed."

"You have to work tomorrow? But, its Sunday tomorrow! We were gonna go to the park."

"Well, we will still be able to go. I only have to go in for a few hours. You get to come in with me. You'll get to see your aunts and uncles and spend some time with them before we go to the park. Sound good?"

"OK, Mommy! That sounds like the best day ever!" Kaylie replied, getting excited over the next day's plans.

"I'm glad baby. Now, you need to go to sleep so tomorrow can come, OK?

"OK, goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet heart. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Kate replied, smiling as her daughter laughed at the rhyme. Kate walked to the door and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness. "What happened to your nightlight?"

"Me and Grandpa took it out. I'm a big girl now, I don't need it." Kate smiled at her daughter before pulling the door mostly shut behind her, leaving it open just enough so allow a sliver of light from the hallway to make its way inside.

* * *

The next day brought Kaylie and Kate to the precinct bright and early. Kate dropped Kaylie off with Lanie. There were no fresh bodies and Lanie had done all of her paperwork. This meant that she and Kaylie would be able to hang out, talk, and play with the medical equipment until a call came in.

As Kate walked towards her desk she noticed Castle sitting there looking through a file on her desk. She ran over, closing the file. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, occupational hazard."

"Why are you here? The case is closed."

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, handing her a gift. She looked at it skeptically. "Don't be so suspicious." Kate opened the box and found Storm Fall, his latest book. "I signed it to you, even though you're not a fan," He said slinging his bag over his shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodbye Detective."

Kate allowed herself a small grin as he left. Kate sat down, smiling, until she looked down at the file on her desk. "Oh, he didn't," she whispered to herself, flipping the file open. Inside she saw that the pictures and some notes were missing. "Oh, he did!" Kate exclaimed standing up and heading towards the elevator. The elevator doors suddenly opened letting Lanie and Kaylie out.

"Caught a body, looks like she's your responsibility again," Lanie said with a smile.

"Hey baby girl," Kate smiled. She turned to Esposito and Ryan. "Boys, I think I have a little road trip for the two of you. Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Castle's home number.

"Hello?" a young voice answered.

"Hi Alexis. This is Detective Beckett. I was wondering if you could tell me where your father is."

"Hi, Detective. Daddy's at the library. Is he in trouble?"

"Yes, so could you please tell your grandma you're gonna need to come get him?"

"OK, bye detective."

"Bye Alexis, see you soon."

"Who's Alexis, Mommy?" Kaylie asked as Kate hung up the phone.

"A new friend, I think you'll like her. Boys, go to the library and arrest Castle."

"On what charges?" Ryan asked.

"Obstruction of justice and stealing evidence."

"Is he a bad guy?" Kaylie questioned.

"Not really, baby, it just complicated."

**Another chapter done. I'm about to eat dinner, but I may post one or two chapters after. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, any mistakes you find, and any questions/concerns/requests/suggestions or even if you just want to say hi. Thanks and love you all:)**


	10. Drama Queens

**For you all, another chapter. Please enjoy:)**

**Drama Queens**

Beckett heard he elevator ding open. She glanced out the break room window and saw Esposito and Ryan leading Castle to the interrogation room. "Kaylie, I need you to stay in here for me, ok?"

"If you say so Mommy. I'll make pictures for you."

"That's a good girl." Kate left the break room and went to the interrogation room. "Ok, Mr. Castle, here's how this is gonna work. I don't think the guy we have did it. You don't seem to think so either. I can't put my finger on what the issue is, so you are gonna tell me your theory, then go home. You will not interfere with this investigation again unless I ask for your help, got it? If you follow those rules, all charges against you in his matter will be dropped. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain Detective, but I accept."

"Good, now, what doesn't fit?"

"The details, the dress, the roses, and then there's the victims. The 1st was convenient then someone he was really close to, then convenience again. It just doesn't make sense. So, I went to talk to Tisdale's dad. He's dying. I think it was her brother. When Mr. Tisdale dies, the son now gets 1/2 the estate instead of 1/4."

"Strangely that makes sense. Once your mother and daughter get here, you may leave."

"You called them?" Castle whined.

"How else do you think we found you?" Kate smiled, walking out. Just as Kate was about to go into the break room again, the elevator dinged once more. "Hello Alexis, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Please dear, call me Martha. Now, where is that son of mine?"

"I'll go get him." Kate opened the door to the interrogation room. "Your family is here."

"Richard, Darling! Oh, thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried, please don't do anything like this again."

"Grams," Alexis giggled, "we are in public, not at a show!"

"Mother is a broadway star. She has a flair for the dramatics."

"Wait, you're THE Martha Rodgers? My mom and I used to go see your shows before, well, we used to go see your shows."

"How great. It's always nice to meet a fan. Maybe I could get you and your mother some tickets."

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, really."

"Hey, Beckett, can I talk to you for a minute? Really quick?" Castle suddenly asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kate sighed, heading towards the break room. Then she remembered Kaylie was in there. She didn't want Castle knowing about her. She quickly changed directions heading for the conference room. "What do you want?"

"Ok so you know I've been bugging you this whole case about what happened to make you become a cop. I think I figured it out. Mind if I guess one last time?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"I was thinking, because of your watch, which is obviously supposed to be a man's, that it was an ex-boyfriend or something, but you've shot that idea down multiple times. But when Mother offered you tickets, it clicked."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was your father. That's why your mom hasn't gone to any shows, you either."

Kate sighed, "It wasn't my dad. You're not gonna let this go are you? Fine, I might as well tell you the story. It was January. My dad and I were supposed to meet my mom at a restaurant for dinner. She had been busy at work and was going to go to the restaurant straight from work. She was late, so my dad and I waited half an hour into our reservation to order. We assumed that she had just gotten caught up in the case she was working in or something. We thought she would meet us at home with some crazy tale about the case she was working. When we got how Detective Raglan was waiting for us. Mom had been murdered in an alley. They passed it off as random gang violence and put the case of the back burner. Dad didn't take it well, I mean who would? But, he started drinking. It got really bad for a while." She pulled the ring from beneath her shirt. "This is for the life I lost." She pointed to her watch. "This is for the life that was saved. Any questions?"

"How old were you?"

"19. Anything else? I think it's time for you to go. I need to get back to work."

"One more question. How was your dad's life saved?"

"He's sober now. Has been for over 4 years now."

"Congratulations," Castle said walking to the door. After another round of goodbyes Castle and crew left. Kate breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the break room. As soon as she entered she was assaulted by thousands of colors and a tiny pair of arms. Kaylie bombarded her with stories of all the pictures she had drawn and colored. The table was covered in so many pictures, the top wasn't even visible.

"Someone's been busy!"

"Well, yeah! You were gone for forever! I had to do something." Kaylie replied falling onto the couch, one hand pressed to her forehead the other to her chest. Kate smiled as she recognized the Drama Queen in her daughter coming out.

"Ok little miss. Time for the park, bu-"

"Yay, yay, yay! Park time!" Kaylie shouted cutting off her mother.

"But first! We need to clean up all these beautiful pictures you made" Kate calmed Kaylie down and they managed to round up all the pictures within 5 minutes.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, any mistakes you find, or anything that you hope to see, I'll try to include it. Thanks and love you all:)**


	11. Coffee and Shadows

**Sorry I haven't posted earlier today, but I had work. Here is another chapter. I'll post a few more after this as well. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Coffee and Shadows**

As Kate was sitting at her desk the next day doing paperwork, her phone rang. Without looking at the screen, she answered, "Beckett."

"So hot when you do that."

"Castle? What do you want? And how did you get this number?"

"You called Alexis to find me the other day, I just looked back through my caller ID log. I was calling to ask if you'd like to have a coffee with me."

"Coffee? I'm kinda busy Castle, maybe some other time."

"Come on Detective, everybody could use a break now and then. I'll pay and everything."

"Fine. I can meet you in half an hour. Where were you thinking?"

"There's a little place I know of that's not too far from the precinct. I'll text you the address."

"Fine, bye Castle."

"Goodbye Kate," Castle replied disconnecting the call. Kate couldn't help but notice the shiver that ran down her spine when he used her first name. It was so confusing. What could it mean? She couldn't actually be falling for him, could she?

She thought back on how Castle had acted throughout the case. Mostly he maintained the devil-may-care attitude the media portrayed him to have. But there were times, especially when he was with his mother and daughter, something else seemed to shine through. Could that be the real him? The kind, caring man she had glimpsed, or was that an act?

She remembered the way he had studied her, trying to figure out her story. The serious look in his eye as she told him about her mom. Maybe, maybe he wasn't the guy the media showed him to be. She thought of his books, a guy that could write something that had moved her that much had to be more like the kind and caring man she had glimpsed than the playboy the media showed. She finished the file she was working on and glanced at her phone. She saw the text from Castle. The Old Haunt? She'd never heard of it.

She quickly grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator. She flagged down a cab once she made it out to the street. She gave the driver the address and settled in for the ride.

* * *

Kate entered the old speakeasy, looking around. This was a bar. Castle had said they were going to have coffee, why would he have her come to a bar? Technically, she was still on duty, even if she was on her lunch break. There was no way she was drinking. She rarely dark as it was, maybe a glass of wine after a difficult case accompanied by a good book and bubble bath. Even when she went out with Lanie for girls' night she would limit herself to only a drink or 2. Kate refused to end up like her father. She would not do that to Kaylie, that little girl deserved far more than Kate could give her, the least she could do would be to stay sober.

Kate glanced around the bar once again, looking for the writer. She spotted him easily, hunched over in a booth. There were few people in the bar, so she easily made her way over to him and slid into the booth across from him. He didn't notice her, so Kate asked, "I thought you said we were getting coffee."

"Detective! Nice of you to join me. We are here for coffee. This place has great coffee, some of the best I've ever had. It also has some pretty good food and a great atmosphere. I like to come here to write. The place just exudes a certain charm that helps the words just flow onto the page."

"Castle, why did you invite me here?"

"Well, I just thought that if I am going to be shadowing you on a more permanent basis in the near future, it might be advisable that we get to know each other. I know I feel more comfortable working with someone I know, and I reckon that you feel the same way."

"That would actually be a decent idea, if you were to shadow me, which I doubt."

"Why do you say that?" Castle asked, confused as to why she didn't believe he would soon be following her full time.

"You have a family. Very few people with families become cops or shadow them for more than a few weeks. Sure, cops have families," Kate said before Castle could interject,"but, it is very rare for someone that already has a child to become a cop, or even shadow a detective for too long. It's too much, the fear for your life. At the beginning, it just overwhelms you. When you don't have a family you can overcome that fear. When you add a spouse or kid, that fear is too much, all you can think about is the possibility of not making it home to them. If you have a family after you've been a cop for awhile, it's already in your blood. You can't stop and you know that you have the resources to make it home every night. You still feel the fear, but you also know that you're stronger than that fear."

"Wow, you sound like you speak from experience, but I've done far worse than shadowing a detective, while I've had Alexis. I'm not known for doing what everyone else does. I tend to the opposite."

"I do speak from experience. I've seen it happen to plenty of detectives and cops around me. But you're determined to shadow me, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Castle replied simply with a smile on his face, flagging down a waitress. They ordered their coffees and turned back to each other.

"Why?" Kate questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to shadow me?"

"I want to know the full story. You've told me a lot, but I want to know everything. You're just this mysterious, interesting woman that I feel I could write a book on already. Well, maybe after a little more research."

"You want to write a book about me?!" Kate gasped.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of this story so far, any mistakes you find, and any questions/suggestions/requests. Thanks and love you all:)**


	12. Kate Tells All

**Another chapter for all you lovelies. I'll probably post one more after this one, then I'll work on writing another. I'll probably post more after I finish the chapter I've been working on. Enjoy:)**

**Kate Tells All**

A week later Castle was officially following Detective Kate Beckett. Over the following 3 weeks the 2 went out on 2 more coffee dates, though Kate refused to use the term "date." Kate also spent time at the loft with him as well. She saw him interact more with his mother and daughter. It was amazing to see how different he acted around Alexis and Martha than he did in public for the media. Kate was surprised to find that his playboy image was just that, an image. In actuality he was kind and caring but also obnoxious and annoying like a 9-year-old on a sugar rush.

To those that had known Kate for a long time, her acceptance of the writer was miraculous. She was never this open with anyone after this short of time. She had always been guarded, ever since her mother died most assumed. After Kaylie was born, they saw her become even more guarded. She protected her life at home and her secrets with a vengeance.

One person was consistently absent from the precinct for those 3 weeks. Everybody was missing Kaylie and the light she brought to the precinct with her. Seeing her seemed to make the world a little brighter and as homicide detectives, they needed it.

No one would mention the glaring absence to Kate though. They all understood her reluctance to share Kaylie with the writer. An outsider was constantly present at the precinct and she had yet to fully trust him. They just hoped she trusted him soon. They missed their Kaylie sunshine.

* * *

It was a Monday after a long weekend about a month into Castle's shadowing. All that waited for Kate was a day of paperwork and she was tempted to call in sick. Kaylie had been sick since Friday and didn't appear to be getting better. Jim had agreed to watch his grand baby while she was at work, but Kate still hated leaving her baby, especially when she was sick.

With strict instructions to call her if ANYTHING happened, Kate left her dad in charge and went to work.

After working on some overdue paperwork for 2 hours a coffee magically appeared before her. Startled, she looked up to see Castle smiling down at her. She briefly smiled back before glancing at her phone and grabbing her coffee. She had been glancing at her phone every few minutes since she had gotten in.

Castle didn't think much if it until her 5th glance. He was about to comment when her phone suddenly buzzed. Kate snatched the phone off the desk quicker than Castle had ever seen. She quickly scanned the message and a ghost of a smile swept over her face for a moment.

It was a message from her dad saying, "stop worrying. Everything is fine. Don't try to deny you were worrying. I know you, now get back to work Katie-Bear."

Kate typed back a quick, "yes sir!" Before setting her phone down with a sigh.

Castle took that moment to pounce. "You seem tense detective. Anything I can do to help?"

Kate debated the choices before her. She could shut him down and brush him off, or she could tell him about Kaylie.

Kate sent stared at Castle for a few moments. Castle watched as emotions flickered across her face. From what little experience he had, he could tell she was debating something. He knew it would be best if he remained silent and let her make the decision on her own.

Suddenly her face cleared. The worry he had seen upon her face was still there, but it was clear that she had made her decision. "I'll tell you over lunch, you're buying." It was not posed as a question.

"Remy's?" Castle questioned, accepting her terms.

* * *

4 hours later the duo was comfortably seated in a booth in a secluded corner of Remy's. They chatted amicably about nothing in particular until their food came and Castle's curiosity won out over his self control. "So, what's up detective?"

Kate heaved a sigh and placed her burger back on her plate. She reached into her purse on the being beside her and pulled out a photo. It had been take. On Kaylie's 4th birthday. She had written a brief description on the back "Kaylie's 4th birthday April 15th"

She placed the photo face up on the table and slid it to Castle. He picked it up and examined it. It was a young girl, about 3 or 4 blowing out candles on a birthday cake. The girl looked like what he assumed Kate must have at that age. Why was she showing him a picture of herself as a child? He flipped the picture over and Kate watched as he skimmed over the words written there. He visibly paled as he reread the words.

Kate felt her heart stop and then speed up. Did he disapprove of single parents? No that couldn't be it because he was basically a single parent himself. Was he repulsed by the fact that SHE had a child? Why wasn't he saying anything?

Castle slowly turned the picture back over studying the smiling face in the picture before looking up at her. The pity and sorrow on his face was so pronounced, Kate was left breathless. He pitied her? He had a daughter of his own, how could he pity her for having a daughter? He had to know the joy they brought.

"I'm so sorry Kate," Castle started, "life has been so unfair to you! First your mother, then this little angel? I'm so sorry," he said reaching for her hands across the table.

Kate pulled her hands away, "I don't regret Kaylie! Sure, I wish the circumstances were different. But like you said, life is unfair. Life has been hard on me, but I wouldn't change Kaylie for the world!"

"But she was so young. She barely even had a start at life!" Castle replied sadly.

Suddenly Kate understood his pity. He thought Kaylie was dead. "Oh! No, Castle, no! Kaylie is safe at home, with my dad. She's fine, well she has a cold, but other than that, she's fine. I've been jumpy and anxious because I hate to be away from her, especially when she's sick. That photo was taken about 3 months ago," Kate explained quickly grabbing his hand reassuringly.

"She's alive?" Castle questioned quietly.

"Yes, she is. She's a rambunctious little 4-year-old that I think you'll get along with quite well."

"You want me to meet her?"

"Of course. My partner should know my kid. Besides, she's been dying to come to the precinct again. I don't think I've ever kept her away this long before. I promised if bring her in as soon as she's better. I don't see how that's gonna happen and you not meet her unless I banish you, in which case I'm sure you'd come back anyway."

The 2 finished their meals as Kate told Castle more about Kaylie and he interjected with stories of Alexis.

**There you go. Castle knows about Kaylie now. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story so far, any mistakes you find, and any questions/requests/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	13. The First Hello

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy:)**

**The First Hello**

Kate was nervous. Today was the day Castle would meet Kaylie. They were going to meet at a park Kaylie and Alexis both loved. Castle was bringing Alexis with him so she could meet Kaylie as well. Kate had no doubt that they would all get along, so she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous.

One o'clock came and Kate ushered Kaylie out of the apartment.

"Where are we going mommy?" Kaylie asked.

"To the park. We are going to meet my new partner and his daughter."

"Does that mean I get to come to the precinct again?" Kaylie was smart. She knew her mom was protective of her. She liked to keep her hidden away until she knew people well. When Kaylie had asked her before why she did that, Kate told her that it was to make sure no bad guys found out about her. If they did, they could use Kaylie against her. Kaylie had accepted this answer. In truth it was more that Kate didn't want Kaylie to get attached to anyone that would just decide to leave without warning or reason.

She was also smart enough to realize that her mom started to keep her away from the precinct around the same time she started talking about having a new partner. If she was getting to meet this partner, it must mean she could return to the precinct. She had beaten her cold 2 days previously and was anxious to hold her mother to her promise. It was, however, Friday when she felt 100% again so she had to wait the weekend before going back in because Kate didn't have a case and wasn't on call that weekend.

"Yes baby girl. You can come to the precinct after preschool. Now, we need to get going, we don't want to keep then waiting.

* * *

Kate and Kaylie made it to the park right at 1:30, when they were supposed to meet Castle and Alexis. Glancing around quickly, Kate was easily able to spot them as Alexis' bright hair stood out. Kate pulled Kaylie along by the hand and made her way to the Castles.

Castle didn't notice Kate until she was a few feet away. He looked up and locked eyes with Kate. A huge grin broke over his face as he took her in.

"Kate!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the detective. Kate released Kaylie's hand as she hugged Alexis.

"Hey Alexis! Hey Castle."

"Hello Kate. Where is this lovely daughter of yours I've heard so much about?"

Kate looked down and was surprised to realized Kaylie wasn't beside her until she felt a small hand on the back of her leg. "Kaylie?" Kate asked, turning around and kneeling before her daughter. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"He's big!" Kaylie replied crowding into her mom. Due to Kaylie's small size, she often felt intimidated by tall men. She was normally very outgoing, but when tall men were involved, she got a little skittish.

Kate sighed, hugging her daughter to her. "Hey, remember how scared you were the first day of preschool, because Mr. LeRoy was tall?" Kaylie slowly nodded her head against Kate's chest. "Now you love it don't you? Didn't you tell me just the other day how he surprised your whole class with doughnuts for no reason?"

"Yeah, they were really good. He got some with icky jelly inside cuz he knew some liked those, but he also got some of he twisty kinda ones cuz he knew a lot of us don't like jelly in doughnuts."

"See, he turned out ok, didn't he? I can personally assure you that Mr. Castle is really nice as well. He's my new partner, and you know I would never partner up with a mean guy. He is really excited to meet you. His daughter, Alexis, is too. They are both super nice, you'll love them."

"Are you sure?" Kaylie asked peaking around Kate, "he's really big."

"Just because he's big, doesn't mean he's bad, trust me. Also, what about Uncle Roy? He's big. He's also friends with Mr. Castle, all your aunts and uncles are."

"Really? Even Tío Javi? He doesn't like no new guys. He always shoos them away."

"Yes, Tío Javi, Uncle Kevin, even Aunt Lanie."

"Even Aunt Lanie? She doesn't like ANY of your new guy friends, not even Mr. Demming. Everyone else liked him, even Tío Javi."

"Yeah, even Aunt Lanie. Think you can meet him now?"

Kaylie looked around Kate again, up at Castle. She saw him smiling down at the two of them. She looked back to Kate and nodded slightly, "Ok mommy, I'll meet him."

Kate nodded and stood, turning around. She introduced Kaylie to Alexis and Castle. Alexis smiled brightly and said, "hi," as did Castle.

Kaylie looked up shyly. "Hi Mr. Castle, hi Alexis."

**Now Kaylie and Castle have officially met. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have even more Kaylie/Kate/Castle/Alexis interaction and fun. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of this story so far, any mistakes you find, or any questions, suggestions, or requests. Thanks and love you all:)**


	14. Getting to Know Each Other

**Here is one more chapter for tonight. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

"Sorry about that, Castle. I should have warned her. It didn't even cross my mind. "

"What was the problem, Kaylie's a bubbly, outgoing kid from what you said, why was she so nervous?"

"Did you hear our conversation?"

"No, I let that be mother/daughter, seemed private."

"When has something seeming private ever stopped you before?" Kate asked looking up at him and winking. The two were leaning against one of the picnic tables that were scattered around the jungle gym. Alexis and Kaylie were running around playing with say other. "She doesn't like tall men," Kate continued, looking back to her daughter. "It's a size thing. She hates being and feeling small. I guess tall men intimidate her. Once she gets to know you, she'll be fine. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, it just didn't cross my mind. It should have, but it didn't."

"Hey, Kate, stop it. Don't beat yourself up. We all forget stuff every now and then. And look at her now. She's out there smiling, laughing, and playing with my daughter. She's fine. No harm done. Plus once she knows me better, she'll love me. I'm great with kids."

"Why, Castle? Because you never stopped being one?"

"Touché Detective, touché."

* * *

A few hours later, Kate and Castle called the girls back to them. "Time to head home. We have a busy day tomorrow little one," Kate said.

"I'm not little!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Kaylie-bug."

"Do we have to go?" Alexis questioned, looking up at Castle with wide, innocent eyes. "Kaylie and I were having so much fun."

"We do have to go, but we might be able to share a cab, if the detective here is ok with that."

"Sure, I think that could be arranged. Wait, where do you live?"

"Broome Street."

"That's the opposite direction from us. I-"

"It's fine, I'll pay."

"Castle, you don't have-"

"Kate, rich author person," Castle said, gesturing to himself. "I think I can afford it."

Kate glanced down at Alexis and Kaylie and saw their pleading faces. She could rarely say no to her daughter. Now that she was paired with Alexis, it was impossible to even contemplate saying no. "I, fine, Castle. Fine, let's go."

* * *

Ten minutes later the four were squished into the back of a cab headed to Kate's apartment. Alexis and Kaylie were sitting between the two adults, talking animatedly while Kate and Castle looked on.

Suddenly, Kaylie noticed something and turned to Kate. "Can we go visit grandma?"

Kate had also seen the cemetery. It was where her mother was buried. And, though Castle knew about her mom, she didn't think Alexis needed to be brought into that darkness. Kaylie didn't even know it was murder, she only knew that her grandma died before she was born. "Not today, Baby. We're visiting her next weekend with Grandpa. Remember?"

"But mommy-ok," Kaylie stopped whining when she saw the look on her mother's face.

Alexis watched the exchange with a curious eye. She quietly leaned up to her father and whispered in his ear, "why wouldn't Detective Kate want to see her mom? I love getting visits from mine."

Castle looked over at Kate. He could tell she had been watching her words. He looked back to Alexis and smiled. "It's different for everybody, Pumpkin. You'll understand when your older."

"Ok, daddy," Alexis replied leaning into Castle as she turned back toward Kaylie. Soon the cab was pulling up to Kate's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride, Castle," Kate said stepping onto the sidewalk. Kaylie crawled out after her.

"Bye Mr. Castle. Bye Alexis, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Kaylie," Castle replied, smiling. Alexis merely waved as she snuggled further into her dad, tired from all the running around.

* * *

Kaylie was easy to put to bed that night, having used up all her energy at the park with Alexis. "I'm taking you to school tomorrow morning. Grandpa's going to pick you up and drop you off at the precinct, ok, baby girl."

"Yay! I get to see aunts and uncles tomorrow?" Kaylie sleepily asked.

"Yes, now go to sleep so tomorrow will come faster."

"Can you read me a story? Please? Just one?"

"Ok, which one do you want?"

"Cinderella?"

"Sure," Kate replied. She got up from where she had been sitting on the side of Kaylie's bed and walked to the bookshelf. She came back to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard. Kaylie was quick to snuggle up to her.

Kate read the story to the end. When she finished the happily ever after she glanced down and saw that Kaylie had fallen asleep against her chest.

Kate quietly set the book on the night stand and clicked the lamp off. She stayed where she was for a while, ensuring Kaylie was truly asleep and just enjoying the feeling of holding her daughter.

* * *

The next day, Captain Montgomery told Kate to take an early and long lunch. He knew it was going to be Kaylie's first day back at the precinct. He figured Kate could go to lunch with her beforehand. Rick made his way towards the break room as Kate headed to the elevator, pulling out her phone. When she looked up and realized Castle wasn't with her, she called him back.

"Castle, you coming?"

"We'll, I, uh, sure. I just figured you'd want to have lunch with Kaylie by yourself."

"If you have somewhere else to be, feel free to go. I just thought there's no better way for her to get used to you, than you spending time with her."

Castle nodded having no argument to make against her logic. The two stepped onto the elevator. Castle pressed the button for the ground floor as Kate hit three on her speed dial.

"Hey Dad... No, yeah everything's fine... No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to pick Kaylie up... Captain gave me a long lunch. He knows Kaylie's coming back in today and thought I'd like to take her out to lunch before coming in... No, Castle's coming with me... My new partner... I invited him...no, Dad... Yes... No... Dad!... I gotta go, I'll talk to you later... Yeah, I love you too Dad. See you this weekend." Kate hung up the phone and leaned into the back wall of the elevator. "Sorry, Dad gets weird when I introduce new men to Kaylie. Always tries to bring up her dad. I've told him a thousand times, her dad's not coming back, but he still thinks I'm waiting for him."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Kate asked, confused by his question.

"Waiting for her dad to come back?"

"No, even if he did, I wouldn't want him. I've moved on. Kaylie helped me see that he was no good for me. He could have stuck around, but he chose to leave."

"Wait, he left you? He left her? What kind of man does that?"

"Well, he left me, but he never knew about Kaylie."

"You didn't tell him? What if he wanted to be a part of her life? Doesn't he deserve the right to know he fathered a child?" Castle asked, offended that she felt Kaylie's dad shouldn't have the right to meet her.

"No, he doesn't have the right. He chose to give up that right when he left a week after sleeping with me, ignoring and avoiding me for the week that he was there. Then to top it off, decided to ignore my calls when I tried to call to tell him about Kaylie. So no, I don't think he has the right to know her. He used me and hung me out to dry. I don't want that kind if man anywhere near my daughter."

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't know."

"That's because I don't talk about her dad much. I don't want other people to know who he is, especially not Kaylie or the boys. The only person that knows who he is, other than me, is Lanie. The only reason she knows is that I told her about the one night stand before I knew it was a one night stand or that I was pregnant."

"Why don't you want the boys to know?"

"Because they'd track him down and beat him up. They've already threatened it without knowing who he is. If they knew it was HIM they'd of ballistic."

"What was so special about HIM?" Castle asked, emphasizing the 'him' just as Kate had done.

"They knew him, quite well. They let him leave, just like I did. If it was just some one night stand, they couldn't have stopped him from leaving, but the fact that they knew him, worked with him, and let him leave? They'd be furious with him and themselves, regardless of the fact that he left long before any of us knew about Kaylie."

"Worked with him? So he's a detective as well?"

"Crap," Kate exclaimed dropping her head to the steering wheel. They had just pulled up to Kaylie's school and had a few minutes before the kids would come out. "I didn't mean to tell you that! You can't tell anyone. Please, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course, Kate. It's yours to tell, not mine."

"Thank you, so much." The school bell rang then and seconds later my students were rushing out the doors. Kate quickly got our and began looking for Kaylie.

From behind her she heard a screech of "Mama!" Turning around she found Kaylie running to her. She scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Hey Baby. I thought I'd take you out to lunch before we head to the precinct."

"Yay!"

"And, I thought my partner would join us. You spent a lot of time with Alexis at the park, but not much with Castle. I figured this would help you get to know him better. He's waiting in the car."

Kaylie looked unsure, but nodded. Kate put her down and held her hand as the two made their way back to where Kate had parked the car. Kate easily buckled Kaylie into her car seat before getting in herself.

"So, where do we want to go for lunch?" Kate asked as she glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Can we go to Remy's ?" Kaylie asked quietly.

"Sure Kaylie-bug. That good with you, Castle?"

"'Course. You know Remy's is my favorite."

"Really?" Kaylie asked. "Mine too. They gots really good burgers and milkshakes."

"Yeah their milkshakes are the best. My favorite is the chocolate. What's yours?"

"Mommy's favorite is cherry. I like mixing half cherry and half chocolate. Tastes reeeeeally good."

"I've never tried that. But I might just have to give it a try if it's getting such rave reviews."

"You'll love it!" Kaylie sighed, sinking back in her seat.

**Ok, I'm gonna head to bed now, its almost 3:30 in the morning here. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, any mistakes you find, and any requests/suggestions/questions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	15. Precinct Time

**Here is another chapter:)**

**Mischa: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story and I appreciate the corrections. I'll try to work on that. Also there won't be anymore dialogue from the show, it's completely AU from now on. Thanks:)**

**Precinct Time**

Lunch had gone well. As promised, Castle tried Kaylie's chocolate-cherry shake. He agreed with Kaylie that it was good, but he still prefered his pure chocolate shake. Slowly but surely Kaylie opened up to Castle as she saw how comfortable her mom was with him.

As they got closer to the precinct, Kaylie's smile grew and she got more and more excited. By the time Kate pulled into the precinct, Kaylie was practically vibrating. After being released from her seat, she practically flew to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The doors opened just as Castle and Beckett reached Kaylie.

Kate had sent the boys a text before leaving Remy's so they should have hidden all the pictures of dead bodies from Kaylie's view. While Kaylie knew that Kate investigated people who killed others, and thus investigated dead bodies, nobody at the precinct wanted to expose their precious little ray of sunshine to the cruelty of the world and what people could do to each other. Whenever Kaylie was coming, all pictures were hidden away until Kaylie was safely in the break room. She spent almost all of her time at the precinct in the break room, unless Kate and her team didn't have a case. If that was the case she would be allowed to come out and sit in the chair next to Kate's desk, though she would sometimes move it next to Ryan's or Esposito's desk. The chair she used was the one Castle had now claimed as his own. It would be interesting to see who would win command of that chair when they were both there and wanting to use it.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Kaylie made a beeline towards the area her mother's desk resided in. she quickly spotted Esposito hunched over his desk working on some paper work for the previous case. "Tío Javi!" Kaylie squealed, running over to him. Esposito turned around and stood up as she approached him. When she got close enough he scooped her up, laughing at her delighted squeal as he spun her around.

"¿Comó estás, Cariña?" (How are you, Sweetie?) Esposito asked once she had calmed down some.

"Estoy contenta," (I am happy) Kaylie replied with a tentative smile.

"Muy bien, Cariña, muy bien," (Very good, sweetie, very good) Esposito replied, making Kaylie's smile grow. she threw her arms around his neck from her perch in his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug before placing her carefully back on the ground. As her feet touched the ground, Ryan came into view, exiting the break room.

Her cry of, "Uncle Kevin" quickly got his attention.

"Who is this?" he asked. "Have I met you before?"

"Its me, Kaylie!"

"You're my Creena? Are you sure? The last time I saw you, you were only this big," he said, allowing the Irish term of endearment to slip easily off his he pointed to her chest to demonstrate her height. When she looked down, he flicked his hand up, and flicked her nose.

"Uncle Kevin!" Kaylie sighed, rolling her eyes, just like her mother. "You saw me Wednesday when you brought me the soup Aunt Jenny made me to help me get better. Could you please tell her that it was very good and helped lots."

"Of course, Creena. She will be very happy to hear that."

"Uncle Kevin, do you think I could talk to Lucky the Leprechaun?" Kaylie asked innocently. "I haven't seen him in FOREVER." Kaylie batted her eyelashes imploringly.

"Not here, Creena. I'm at work."

"Ok, Uncle Kevin, "Kaylie replied with a sad pout. "Maybe some other time."

Ryan sighed. He could never say 'no' to her. "Aye, Lass. Why the long face?" He asked, bringing out his Irish accent.

"YAY! Lucky, you're back!" Kaylie exclaimed as her smile returned in full force as she bounced up and down before throwing her arms around Ryan.

* * *

As Kaylie interacted with her two uncles, Kate and Rick stood by and watched.

"You guys really are a family, aren't you?" Castle questioned in awe of the sight before him.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would've done without them, Lanie, Jenny, and Montgomery. THey have been honest-to-God life savers. They are always more than willing to look after Kaylie if I have work or an appointment. Between them and my dad, I've never had to pay for a babysitter. I've tried to pay them before, don't get me wrong, especially when she was a baby, but they refused. I've given up trying to get them to take money."

"Who are Lanie and Jenny?"

"Lanie is one of the medical examiners we work with and my best friend. And between me and you, I think she and Javi have something going on. Jenny is Kevin's wife. They are adorable together. She works as a second grade teacher at Kaylie's school. They function as Kaylie's aunts."

"Sounds like Kaylie has an amazing family."

"She does, she really does," Kate replied smiling as she looked over to where her daughter was talking excitedly with Ryan. Kaylie soon rushed over.

"Mommy, mommy! Uncle Kevin said I could go over to his house after you guys are done with work so I can see Alfie!"

"On what condition?" Ryan asked coming up behind Kaylie at a more appropriate pace.

"As long as it is ok with you, Mommy."

"Let me talk to Uncle Kevin for a moment, ok sweetie? Maybe you can show Mr. Castle the break room?"

"Ok. Come on Mr. Castle, this way. The grown ups wanna talk and I need a babysitter," Kaylie sighed, rolling her eyes.

Once the two were out of earshot, Kate turned to Ryan. "That girl is too smart for her own good sometimes. Anyways, are you sure you're ok with taking her?"

"Of course, Beckett. I was going to ask if you wanted her to stay the night. You know how she gets with Alfie. And this way, Jenny will be able to take her to school in the morning. It is on her way to work you know."

"You have a point about Alfie and Jenny. Ok. I'll go talk to Kaylie."

As Kate entered the break room she heard Kaylie telling Castle about Alfie. "He's adorable, and cute, and sweet, and love to play, and makes the cutest noises. But the best part about him is how fluffy his hair is."  
"He sounds great," Castle replied, imagining a little baby that looked similar to Ryan. "How old is he?"

"Ummm… They got him about a month ago, I think."

"They adopted him then?"

"Yeah, he's so little. I feel bad that he's stuck at home all alone while Aunt Jenny's at school."

"Doesn't he have a babysitter?" Castle asked, concern lacing his voice.

"He doesn't need one. At least not according to Aunt Jenny and Uncle Kevin."

"Besides, he'd need a kitten sitter, not a babysitter," Kate smirked, making her presence known as she leaned against the door frame. "Alfie is an adorable, fluffy, grey striped kitten. He's almost three months old."

"Oh," Castle chuckled to himself. "That makes more sense."

"Thought so. Anyways, I need to talk to you, munchkin."

"Do I get to go?"

"Only if you sit in here and do your homework. If you get it done, you get to spend the night with Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny."

"And Alfie?"

"Yes, Alfie will be there too. But you have to do your homework."

"Ok, I'll get it right now." Kaylie plopped herself at the table in the break room and began pulling her homework out of her bag.

Kate moved towards the door and motioned for Castle to follow her.

"So she'll just stay in there until you guys are done?"

"No. she missed Thursday and Friday so that means that she has three days of homework to do. That should take her about an hour and a half to two hours."

"That's all?"

"Well she is only in Kindergarten. Plus she's really smart," Kate said, the pride she felt in her daughter shining through.

"You have a point. She does seem to take after you in that way."

Kate blushed. "Come on, we need to get some work done before Kaylie finishes her homework."

"Why does it need to be done before she finishes?"

"She hasn't been here in weeks, the moment she finishes she is going to be out here sticking her nose in everyone's business and it'll be our job to reign her in."

"I can see her being like that."

"Yeah, everyone missed her and she missed them. Today will be worse than normal. It's why I don't like keeping her away for so long."

* * *

Kaylie finished her homework in a record hour for the amount she had. sHe skipped out into the bullpen smiling at every officer she saw. She quickly made her way to her mother's desk.

"Whatcha doin' mamma?" Kaylie asked.

Kate sighed, turning towards her daughter. "I'm working, sweetie. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, I did. All done. Can I help you?"

"Sure, baby. Why don't you look through this file and tell me what you think, who might have done it." Kate handed Kaylie a folder with a bright pink tab on the top.

"Thank you!" Kaylie smiled, strutting over to a small desk a little ways from Kate's desk and plopping the folder down and opening it up.

Castle watched the whole exchange in awe. "Did you just give your four-year-old daughter a case file to look at?" Castle could not believe that she would expose her daughter to those facts, especially considering she had hidden all of the pictures on the murder board.

"Its fake, Castle. Give me SOME credit. I keep one or two fake files on hand in case she wants to help. I'm surprised she chose to help today. I figured she would have wanted to talk with everyone, at least for a while. Especially after she spent an hour on her homework."

"Maybe she just wants to help her mom out because her mom does so much for her."

"Maybe. But there's usually an ulterior motive."

* * *

A short while later, Kate went to the break room to get coffee. She offered to get Castle one as well and he accepted.

Once she was out of earshot, Castle got up and walked over to Kaylie. "How are you doing?"

Kaylie glanced up at him. "It's goin' ok. I've got some ideas, I'm just trying to connect the pieces of the puzzle, at least that's what my mom calls it. I don't see how its a puzzle or pieces 'cause its just clues and facts, but that's what Mom always says when I ask what she's doing. It just means looking for connections."

"Do you want to be a detective when you grow up? Is that why you're helping your mom?"

Kaylie glanced towards the break room and didn't see her mom. She shifted her gaze back to Castle with a sad look in her eyes. "Mommy's been working a lot lately, I just figured if I help out, maybe we can spend some time together just the two of us. Since I haven't been able to see her here and then I was sick, me and mommy haven't had any time to just hang out."

"You know she tries to get home to you as quickly as she can though, right?"

Kaylie sighed, but nodded. "I know, but I still wanna spend time with my mommy. Being an adult must not be fun with all the work and stuff you have to do. I don't think I ever wanna grow up."

Castle chuckled. "When you get a little older, I think you'll change your mind. But, that's part of the reason I'm here, to help your mom get her work done faster so she can get home to you. It's what partners do."

"Then I guess I owe you a thank you. Mommy hasn't ever had a partner all to herself since I've been around. Uncle Kevin and Tío Javi are partners and mommy sometimes has to steal one of them away to be her partner for a while. She calls it 'sharing.'" Kaylie responded, using air quotes around the word sharing.

Castle looked towards the break room and saw Kate finishing up with the coffee. He looked back to Kaylie and the files laying on the desk in front of her. "So, any leads you want to run by me?"

"Well… I was thinking it might be this guy," Kaylie said as she pointed to a picture of a big man with curly brown hair and a wicked gleam in his eye, "because…"

* * *

Kate walked back into the bullpen to see Castle hunched over the file on Kaylie's desk. The sight was so cute it brought a smile to her face. Castle was amazing with kids. At first it shocked her, but then she remembered Alexis. He had raised that beautiful, wonderful little girl all on his own. There was also the fact that he acted like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush half the time. He himself was childlike, and kids could see it, they were drawn to it.

As Kate sat the two coffees she was holding back on her desk, she glanced at the file open on her desk. Suddenly, a few pieces of the puzzle that was this case clicked together. "Hey Castle. Get over here, I think I know who did it."

Castle walked over and looked at what she was pointing at.

"Yeah, that's Kreeger's alibi. He was at the restaurant during the time of the murder."

"I know that, but look at the timestamp. More specifically look behind the timestamp."

When Castle focused directly behind the timestamp, he noticed the blurred out timestamp behind the more obvious one.

"Does that mean what I think it means? That this has been tampered with and he doesn't really have an alibi?"

"I think it does Castle. I'll get this to tech and see if they can get the original timestamp back.

"Mommy?" Kaylie asked timidly.

"What is it Kaylie-Bug?" Kate asked bending down to Kaylie's level.

"I think I figured out who did this one too. Was it this guy?"

Kate glanced down at the picture Kaylie was holding. She knew Kaylie was right, but had to play along. "What is your reasoning?" Kaylie quickly explained how she had come to her conclusion.

"Well, it all sounds pretty good to me. Why don't you write up a quick summary and give it to Tío Javi, ok? I'm going to run this down to tech and then we can go home and have some girl time and pack a bag before you go to Uncle Kevin's. That sound like a plan?'

"Ok mommy."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, any mistakes you find, or if you have any questions/requests/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	16. Play Dates and Pseudo Dates

**Another chapter for all you lovelies:)**

**Guest: Thank you. I was hoping people would like this story and the fact that people are makes me want to write more. So thank you.**

**Play Dates and Pseudo Dates**

Kate finished quickly, sent Castle home, and told Montgomery she was leaving. Esposito and Ryan were planning on staying for a few more hours. It was only 4:00 and they wanted to catch up on some paper work. Ryan made plans to stop by Kate's to pick Kaylie up on his way home. Kaylie and Kate would have two to three hours to spend together before then. Once they got to their apartment they quickly packed Kaylie's bag so it would be ready when Ryan got there.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kate asked, sitting on Kaylie's bed.

"Can we do our nails, mama?"

"Of course Kaylie-Bug. Go pick out the colors."

"What color do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Kaylie walked over to her shelf and pulled out the box of nail polish. It was on the bottom shelf so she simply slid it to the floor and plopped down in front of it. As Kate looked on, she couldn't help but think that Kaylie looked similar to Anna after Elsa knocks her off the bed in the movie _Frozen_.

Kaylie grabbed a few bottles of different colors and made her way back to Kate. "I want these two," Kaylie said holding out a hot pink and blue. "And these for you," she said, holding out a yellow, a red, and an orange. "You can do the tie-dye pattern thing right?"

"Sure, if you can grab me the white, please, I will be able to do that."

"Yay! They always look so pretty when you do them."

* * *

Two and a half hours of nail painting, makeovers, talking, laughing, and watching TV later, Ryan knocked on the door. Kaylie pulled the door open giggling. "Hi Uncle Kevin. Wait til you see mommy. She looks so funny!" Kaylie burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Ryan slowly walked into the living room of the apartment.

When his eyes landed on Kate, he had to forcefully hold back his chuckles. Kaylie had done her makeup and made it very colorful, to say the least.

Kate's cheeks were bright pink, her lips a dark purple, her right eye was green and gold and her left eye was blue and purple. She vaguely looked like she had a black eye. She looked up at Ryan and saw his red face. The glare she sent him was enough to sober him.

"Just here to pick up my Creena." Ryan said glancing down at Kaylie.

"She's all yours then." Kate said walking towards Kaylie. She knelt down in front of her. "Be good for Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny. I will pick you up from school tomorrow and you can come into the precinct again, ok?"

"Ok Mommy. I'll be my bestest. I love you lots and lots."

"And I love you tons and tons." Kaylie threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Have fun baby." Kate said standing up and walking the two to the door.

Once the door was shut and Kate was alone she turned to look at her apartment. 'Now what?' Kate asked herself. She hadn't had a day to herself in quite a while, not that she complained. She knew Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and her dad were more than happy to take Kaylie. Still, with all the time she spent at work, Kate felt that she didn't spend enough quality time with her daughter.

Glancing around her apartment, Kate decided reading sounded like a good way to spend the rest of her day.

* * *

About two hours, a good face washing, and 10 chapters later, Kate heard a knock on her door. She glanced at the time. 7:54. Not too late, but not too early. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she cautiously made her way to the door. She looks through the peephole of her door and saw none other than Castle.

She unlocked the door and swung it open. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

"Well, I knew Kaylie was staying at Ryan's tonight so I figured you could use some company. I even brought dinner," Castle smiled, holding up a bag of takeout. "I hope Chinese is good for you."

"Umm, sure. I guess. Come on in," Kate replied opening the door wider to allow Castle to enter. "I'll go get plates, make yourself comfortable," Kate said gesturing toward the living room and subsequently the couch.

Castle sat the bag of food down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Glancing around, he noticed a book lay pages down over the opposite arm of the couch. Curious, he scooted over until he could see the title. What he saw made him smile.

Kate quickly grabbed two plates and two sets of chopsticks from the kitchen before making her way to the living room. When she got there Castle had a mischievous grin on his face and twinkle in his eye. It made Kate nervous. She hadn't worked with Castle for very long, but she knew how his mind worked. She approached slowly, wary of any trick or trap Castle may have set.

"Read anything good lately?" Castle asked with a smirk.

Kate glanced down at the book on the arm of the couch. Of course he'd seen it. He was very observant to the point of snooping at times.

"Not really," she replied with a smirk of her own. "Just some book by an old, nine-year-old on a sugar rush, playboy writer."

At that, Castle's smirks faded. "I am not old! And I am NOT a playboy," he pouted, emphasizing the not.

"Castle, having a different girl at every party and signing chests is basically the definition of being a playboy, and that's what you do!"

"I don't know those women, the PR people set me up with them for parties, I don't sleep with them. Despite my reputation of being a playboy, I've only been with five women in my entire life. I will not deny that signing chests does sound like a playboy thing to do, but I can't say no when they ask. I've tried, but my agent gets mad. She says that it disrupts my image. The only time I was allowed to say no was when I was married or in a committed relationship." Castle hated being labeled a playboy, but knew that it helped sell books, at least according to Gina.

There was a brief silence during which Kate just looked down and Castle glanced around more. "I think the food's getting cold," Castle broke the silence, nodding towards the food.

Kate continued to the couch sitting down and placing the plates and utensils on the coffee table. Castle opened the bag and began pulling out boxes of Chinese. The two dished out what they wanted and began eating. The silence still reigned and Kate felt guilty.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay. It was a reasonable conclusion based on how I act in public. We haven't really worked together all that long."

The two finished their food, idly chatting and sharing stories. By the time they finished eating, it was pretty late. Kate knew Castle would need to be heading home soon and was, to her surprise, saddened by the idea of their night ending.

"I should be getting home. Alexis will be getting worried if she's not in bed. And mother will be getting into my liquor cabinet if she is."

"Yeah, it is pretty late," Kate said. The duo got up and headed towards the door.

"We should do this again sometime. Maybe go out someplace nice."

"Like a date? Is the great Richard Castle asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I guess it all depends on what you answer is."

"I think it could be fun. When were you thinking?"

"Ummmm... Would tomorrow work?" Castle asked, scratching the back of his head. "If you already have plans, I totally understand."

When Castle suggested the next day, Kate felt excited. He really was serious about wanting to see her. Looking at him, she could see how nervous he was. Almost as if he didn't think she would say yes. Kate found it adorable that she made him nervous.

"I have work tomorrow, but I'm sure I will be off by 6:00 and my dad should be able to take Kaylie. I will have to check with both of them though. Kaylie may not want me to go since she's spending tonight at Kevin and Jenny's," Kate said with a frown. She really wanted to go out with Castle the next night, but she had to put her baby girl first.

"Well, why don't you bring her along? I could bring Alexis. It won't be the most traditional date, but it could still be a lot of fun."

"I think Kaylie would like that. She keeps asking when she can see Alexis again. Just, nothing fancy ok?"

"Of course not. The kids would be miserable. So, we'll pick you up at 7:30? Or would 8:00 be better?"

"Better do 7:30, the earlier the better. Depending on what Kaylie does at school, she can end up falling asleep at 8:30 or she can be up until midnight refusing to go to bed because she's not tired."

"Is 7:30 okay? We could wait until the weekend if that would be better?"

"No, 7:30 should work, I'll just make sure she takes a nap after lunch."

"Okay then."

"Okay." The two stood at Kate's door smiling at each other. They weren't broken from the trance until Castle's phone rang.

He pulled it out and groaned. Pressing the ignore button he looked at that Kate. "Until tomorrow detective."

"Good night, Castle. Have a safe trip home."

There you go, Castle and Beckett had their first almost date. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, any mistakes you find, or if you have any questions/suggetions/requests. Thanks and love you all:)


	17. Kaylie's Take on Castle

**Another chapter for all you lovelies:) I hope you enjoy:)**

**Guest: Typically you would have to, but depending on when your birthday is you can sometimes get in when you are four-years-old. Also Kaylie is really smart for her age, so lets just role with it. Honestly I wasn't thinking when I made her four and in Kindergarten, sorry about that.**

**Ib: Kaylie just happens to be really smart for her age. Plus homework for kindergarteners tends to be easy and fun stuff that involves coloring and the like, so it wouldn't be that out of the question that Kaylie would be able to do it. I get that she does seem a bit advanced for a four-year-old, and I've tried to make her seem like an authentic four-year-old, but keep in mind that she is really smart for her age. All I ask is that you kind of roll with it, I'm not the best at writing little kids. Thanks**

**Kaylie's Take on Castle**

As Kate sat in her car in front of Kaylie's school waiting to pick her up, her mind wandered to Castle. She couldn't help but wonder what their date would be like that night. She'd never dated a man with a kid before, nor had she brought Kaylie on a date with her. Thinking back, she realized she'd never gone on an outing with her daughter and a boyfriend. Even when she was dating Will, the three of them had never all gone out together. Sure, they had spent time all together at her house, but they had never gone out, not even to dinner. If they were all together, they ordered in.

Now that she thought about it, that may have been their problem. She kept Kaylie in one box and Will in another and didn't really allow the two to interact. Hopefully that would mean she and Castle would last.

That thought took Kate by surprise. She and Castle weren't even officially together and she was hoping they would last longer than the six months she had spent with Will.

As Kate continued to stare out the window at the school she saw the area get overrun with kids. Kate got out of the car and made her way towards the building. She waved to Mrs. Grayson, the teacher on duty to watch the kids.

Kate made her way past all the kids and parents and into the school. Whenever Kaylie stayed with Jenny and Ryan she would wait in Jenny's classroom so Kate could help her with her bags and thank Jenny.

Kate made her way to Jenny's room and heard Jenny and Kaylie talking. She paused, not wanting to interrupt and also wanting to hear what her daughter was saying.

"So, what you think of Mr. Castle?" Jenny asked.

"He's fun. And he makes Mommy happy. When Mommy is happy that makes me happy. She smiles more than she did before. Plus it's safer for her to have a partner. Right?"

"Yes, but what do you think of him? I know how your mom feels about him, but how do you feel?"

"I guess I like him. He's nice and he doesn't do mean stuff. I wanna spend more time with him. He and Alexis are lots of fun."

"So you like Alexis?"

"Of course, Aunt Jenny. She's like me. She loves to read and play games just like me. She's not mean to me 'cuz. I'm a littler than her. She like, doesn't ignore me when I don't get stuff. She just 'splains it to me. She's nice."

It was then Kate decided to make her presence known.

"Has anyone seen my little munchkin?" Kate asked, stepping into the room and looking around.

"Mommy!" Kaylie exclaimed, running over and throwing herself into Kate's open arms. Kate swung her around before placing her back on the ground.

"Did you have fun at Aunt Jenny's?"

"Yeah! I played with Alfie a whole lot. He's sooo cute! And he's getting bigger all the time! He's like this big now." Kaylie demonstrated the kitten's size with her hands.

"Where you good for Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, then go get your stuff together so we can head to the precinct."

"Okay Mommy. I'll be right back," Kaylie made her way over to her things and began putting all her belongings into her backpack.

Kate walked over to Jenny. "So, how was she really?"

"The perfect little angel, as always. She knows if she misbehaves she won't get to play with Alfie, so she minds herself," Jenny replied with a smile. The two adults looked over to where Kaylie was almost done packing her bag.

Kate smiled at her daughter. She was the spitting image of Kate when she was young. Kate could never get over how smart Kaylie was. Even now, she was neatly putting her things away in her bag. Kate had long ago explained that stuffing things in, like most kids do, was a great way to lose or break things and that it would be harder to fit all the things she needed into her bag. Kate was amazed. She had no idea how she had managed to raise such a wonderful little girl all on her own. Well, when she thought about it, her dad and friends had been a tremendous help and she probably wouldn't have been able to do any of this on her own.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts as Kaylie grabbed her hand.

"Time to go Mommy?"

"Say, 'thank you' to Aunt Jenny and then it will be."

"Thank you Aunt Jenny. I had lots of fun with you, and Uncle Kevin, and Alfie."

Kaylie went over to Jenny and gave her a big hug. Then it was Kate's turn. She also hugged Jenny. "Thank you for everything," Kate whispered into Jenny's ear. She was thanking her for watching Kaylie the previous night, but also for all the other times, as well as the conversation she had with Kaylie about Castle. She just knew that Jenny would make a great mother one day.

Kate was quick to take Kaylie's hand and bag before ushering Kaylie out the door waving goodbye to Jenny on the way out.

**So, now we know that Kaylie likes Castle and Alexis as friends, but what will she think of Castle and her mom dating? You'll soon find out:)**

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, any mistakes/questions, or if you have any requests/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	18. Date Prep

**One last chapter tonight. Won't be able to update until later tomorrow. I have to take my mom to the airport at 4 in the morning and then I have work. Hope you all have a great night:)**

**Date Prep**

Kate strapped Kaylie into her booster seat and climbed into the car herself. "Guess what we are doing tonight?" Kate asked Kaylie.

"Going to the moon?"

"No," Kate sighed. For some reason her daughter had become obsessed with the idea of going to the moon. Apparently Kaylie was determined that she or her mother would get married there. It was times like when she first heard that suggestion that she wondered where Kaylie came up with some of her ideas. "We are going out with Castle and Alexis."

"Yay!" Kaylie's approval calmed Kate. She had been slightly worried Kaylie wouldn't want to spend more time with them.

"Where are we going?" Kaylie asked, still excited.

"I don't know. Castle's going to pick us up at 7:30 and take us wherever he's picked."

* * *

Kate walked Kaylie directly into the break room once they had entered the precinct after lunch.

"You need to lay down on the couch and take a nap. Okay?"

"But mommy, I'm not tired."

"You might not be now, but you will be later tonight if you don't take a nap. You don't want to fall asleep while were out with Castle and Alexis do you?"

Kaylie sighed. She knew her mom was right, she was very logical. That didn't mean, however, that she was happy about missing out on precinct time with Uncle Kevin and Tío Javi. "Couldn't I take a nap later?"

"Could you please do it now? For Mommy? That way I can get all my work done and help your uncles. Then we'll have plenty of time to spend with you. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Kaylie agreed, climbing onto the couch and laying down.

"Thank you, Kaylie–bug. Sweet dreams." Kate kiss her for head before dimming the lights and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Where we going tonight Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"It's a surprise, Pumpkin."

"But Kate and Kaylie will be there, right? You said they would be."

"Yes. Kate and Kaylie will be there. We're going to pick them up at 7:30, so I need you to go get ready please."

"Okay Daddy, but one question first. Is this a date?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then why are Kaylie and I going?"

"That is a second question. I thought you only had one?"

"Don't be so picky Daddy. Please just answer the question."

"It's my job to be picky as your father and as a writer. Also, we love the two of you and want to keep it somewhat toned down. Plus Kaylie probably wouldn't want to spend a second night in a row away from Kate."

"Where was she last night?"

"Remember Detective Kevin Ryan, one of the detectives Kate works with? She spent the night with him, his wife, Jenny, and their kitten, Alfie."

"They have a kitten?!" Alexis was 10 and simply adored almost any baby animal.

"Yeah, apparently he's fluffy and grey. Now please go get ready, I don't want to be late picking them up."

"Okay Daddy. But what should I wear?" Alexis also happened to be somewhat of a fashion queen. She loved giving makeovers and getting dressed up.

"Just wear something comfortable. Don't do anything fancy, you know I'm not going to take the two of you somewhere you're just going to be miserable. You might like to dress up for short amounts of time, but when you want to play with Kaylie you won't want to be in fancy clothes."

"Okay Daddy." With that, Alexis skipped to her room closing the door and getting herself ready.

Castle smiled to himself as he thought of his plans for the night. He just hope Kate and Kaylie would like it as much as he imagined Alexis and himself would.

**The next chapter will be there date. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, any mistakes/questions, or any requests/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	19. The Date

**This is the last chapter I have finished writing. I am working on chapter 20 right now, and will hopefully still be able to do daily posts, but I may end up doing every other day. I promise I will do my very best not to do less than once a week. However, once college starts at the end of August, I have no guarantees of how often I'll post until I get in a routine. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Eliana K: Thank you for your review. 1. I'll keep an eye on my tenses. 2. As you said I already addressed Kaylie's age so I won't go into that again. 3. Kaylie is in kindergarten which can be a half day type thing and that is what Kaylie does. She only goes to school in the morning, kind of like a half day for older students. 4.I had put my own page breaks in, but now that I look back I see that they didn't save, so I will go back and put the in again, thank you for bringing that to my attention. Thank you again:)**

**The Date**

At exactly 7:30 Kate heard a knock on her door. Kaylie beat her to the door and was attempting to reach the dead bolt. Kate in turn grabbed her around the middle and spun her around. "What do you think you're doing," she whispered in Kaylie's ear.

Kaylie squealed with laughter. Kate sat her down and looked through the peephole. Seeing that it was Castle and Alexis, she opened the door with a smile. "Hey guys. Come on in."

"Finally! We've been standing out here for like 10 minutes 'cuz he," Alexis gestured towards Castle, "didn't want to be early. Said he didn't want to interrupt you if you were still getting ready because women are always running late for dates."

"Hey, you're a poet and don't even know it," Kaylie grinned. She grabbed Alexis' hand pulling her out of the room. "I wanna show you my room." The two scampered away leaving Kate and Castle standing by the door.

"These are for you," Castle said pulling a beautiful bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

Kate gasped. "They're beautiful! Thank you." She took the flowers and walked to her kitchen. "Let me just put these in some water."

Castle waited awkwardly by the door for a minute before following Kate. When he looked in the kitchen doorway he saw Kate, her eyes closed and nose buried in the flowers. When she pulled them away he saw she had the most serene smile on her face. He vowed then, to do whatever he could to make her smile like that again.

Kate turned around and placed the flowers in the vase on the counter. When she turned back around, she saw Castle leaning against the door frame. "So Castle, do you plan on telling me where you're taking my daughter and I tonight?"

"No. You're just going to have to trust me."

Just as Kate open mouth to reply, Kaylie and Alexis ran into the room. "Can we go now?" Alexis asked, smiling up at her father.

"Sure Pumpkin, if Kate and Kaylie are ready."

"Yes, just let me grab my purse," Kate replied. She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Mr. Castle?" Kaylie looked up at Castle. "Where we going? Mommy wouldn't tell me."

"That's because she doesn't know. It's a surprise. I'm the only one who knows. I didn't even tell Alexis"

"Won't you tell me though? I'll keep it a secret." Kaylie smiled innocently up at Castle hoping to persuade him to tell her.

That was a scene Kate walked into after grabbing her purse.

"Okay everyone. Let's head out," Kate said. Hopefully it would distract Kaylie. Kate also wanted to know where they were going, but hoped the drive would give her some clues and that Castle would help take her mind off it.

* * *

The further they got from home, the more confused Kate got. Kaylie and Alexis were talking and laughing in the back, oblivious to where they were heading.

"Seriously Castle, where we going?"

"We are almost there, Kate. Stop worrying so much it's not like I sit around thinking how to kill people. Oh, wait, I do." Castle smirked back at Kate before looking at the road once more.

A few minutes later Castle broke the silence that had fallen between Kate and himself. "Here we are."

Kate looked out the window. "Ice cream?"

"And a walk on the beach," Castle replied pointing to the beach just a short walk away.

The four got out of the car and went into the ice cream shop. Castle ordered a very sugary chocolate ice cream topped with sprinkles, chocolate sauce, Oreo pieces, and brownie chunks in a bowl. Alexis ordered a Rocky Road cone. Kaylie ordered one scoop of chocolate and one of strawberry with chocolate sauce in a bowl. Kate ordered a strawberry cone.

After collecting their respective treats and Castle paying, they journeyed out to the beach. Kaylie and Alexis were quick to finish their ice cream before running down the beach playing in the sand and at the edge of the water.

Kate and Castle were slower eating their ice cream as they walked along the water's edge, shoes discarded near the girls and pants rolled up to keep them dry. Castle, unsurprisingly, finished first and threw his bowl away. He and Kate continued to walk and talk as a sunset over the water.

"You know," Kate said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two, "this is like a scene from a movie."

Castle chuckled, "it kind of is." He looked over to her. She just finished her cone and Castle noticed she had a spot of pink ice cream on her cheek. "You have a little," he gestured to the spot.

Kate attempted to wipe it off but missed.

"Here let me," Castle said stepping closer to wipe her cheek off with his finger. It was then that Kate looked up at him.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Kate's gaze flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. They started to lean closer. They were only an inch apart and then. . .

"Mommy, look what I found!" Kaylie yelled, running over and breaking the moment. Kate took a quick step away from Castle, distancing herself and turning towards Kaylie.

Castle sighed inwardly before plastering a smile to his face and turning to Kaylie as well. Kids could just have the perfect timing sometimes.

**So, they almost kissed, but don't forget they have two little kids with them. Plus, when has anything ever been easy of Caskett? Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, any questions/mistakes you find, or any suggestions/requests. I will try to include any request I get, but do have a general direction this is going, so some things may not be possible. Thanks and love you all:)**


	20. The Date Part 2

**Hey guys, so I just edited this. I had already posted it without editing it since it was so late when I finished. I hope you all enjoy:)**

**Mischa: Thank you. I want any constructive criticism you all have for me, it's one of the only things that will help me grow as a writer. Thank you for your kind words, it is reviews like yours that keep me writing:)**

**The Date Part 2**

"What you have there Kaylie?" Kate asked bending down to Kaylie's level.

"Look Mommy. I found a purple shell. It's your favorite color."

"Isn't that pretty!"

"Yeah. It's for you," Kaylie replied handing the shell to Kate before running back to Alexis.

"That was sweet," Castle said. He took Kate's hand and the two continue to walk along the water's edge.

"Normally, this is how I end the date, but I figured we should start with it since the girls don't need to eat ice cream right before bed," Castle said.

"Thanks for thinking of them. This would be the perfect end to a date."

Castle glanced at his watch. "We should get going. We don't want to stay here too late and miss the rest of the date."

"Where we going?" Kate asked, genuinely curious and hoping he'd finally tell her something.

"I haven't told you anything yet, why would I ruin the surprise now?"

Kate sighed, but helped Castle gather the girls and their belongings.

* * *

After a short drive inland, Castle pulled up at their destination.

"Here we are."

"An arcade?!" Kaylie and Alexis squealed.

"Isn't this the one Ben owns?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, Pumpkin. Now, let's go. Time to have some fun."

The quartet got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Who's Ben?" Kate asked.

"An old friend. I met him while doing some research. I was trying to figure out how someone could be killed in arcade. I decided it was actually too gruesome to write. I love arcades and didn't want to think of murder every time I went to one. Ben agreed to stay open late for us tonight. I just have to lock up when we leave. The machines are set so you can play without putting any money in."

"Wow, you thought of everything. Thank you for this. I'm sure Kaylie is going to have a ball."

"And you? Do you think you'll enjoy yourself?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think I'll have a great time beating you and all the games." Kate smiled flirtatiously at him before walking to the nearest game, adding an extra sway to her hips.

* * *

The two played game after game. Kate won some, Castle won others. The whole time the two kept at flirtatious banter going.

After about an hour, Kaylie and Alexis were fading fast. Kate and Castle approached the last game.

"Well, looks like we're tied," Castle said.

"Yes, and this is the last game. We'll have to head home to get them into bed," Kate replied, nodding to where Kaylie and Alexis were sitting on the floor. Kaylie was already asleep, but Alexis was still valiantly trying to keep her eyes open.

"Then shall we see who the true Arcade Master is?"

"Let's see. PACMAN? I think I can take you."

"You do realize I grew up with PACMAN, right? This game WAS my childhood, when I wasn't holed up in the library or backstage at one of mother's shows."

"Right. I forgot you're ancient," Kate giggled back.

"Oh, now it's on detective. Prepare to meet your match." Castle selected the two player option and the two began playing.

Partway through, Castle looked up at Kate and saw how much fun she was having. He also knew how happy she would be if she won. So, of course, Castle did the gentlemanly thing and lost on purpose. He did not, however, make his purposeful loss obvious.

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed upon winning. "I won, I actually won! Who's the Arcade Master? That would be me," Kate smiled happily, throwing her arms around Castle's neck in a tight hug.

Castle, in turn, wrapped his arms securely around her waist, holding her to him, and savoring the moment.

After a moment, Kate pulled away. She looked at Castle similar to their near kiss on the beach. She quickly took a step back. "We should, um, head home," Kate said. "The girls have school tomorrow, and I have work. You have whatever it is you do. It's late."

"Yeah, we should get going Arcade Master," Castle joked.

Castle helped Alexis to her feet and supported her as he walked her to the car.

Kate roused Kaylie. "Come on baby girl. Time to go home, ok?"

"Ok Mommy," Kaylie replied sleepily, lifting her arms so Kate could pick her up. "I'm sleepy Mommy."

"I know, baby. That's why we're going home. You can sleep in the car too, ok?"

"Night night Mommy."

"Sleep well."

* * *

Since Castle's loft was between the arcade and Kate's apartment, Castle stopped by to drop Alexis off so she could go to bed. His mother was staying with them, so Alexis wouldn't be alone.

No words were spoken on the way to Kate's apartment so as not to wake up Kaylie.

When they got to Kate's building, Castle offered to take Kaylie. Kate was hesitant, but she was tired and Kaylie was dead to the world.

"Okay, thank you," Kate said. Castle taking Kaylie up also meant she and Castle would get to spend a few more minutes together. She didn't know what it was about Castle, but she just felt drawn to him.

Once in her apartment, Kate took Kaylie from Castle's arms and put her to bed.

When she returned, she found Castle still standing in her front hall. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow detective"

"I guess you will."

"Until tomorrow," Castle said, moving closer to the door.

"Why can't you just say 'night?'"

"I'm a writer and until tomorrow is more hopeful."

"Well, I'm a cop. Night." Kate walked Castle to the door. Castle walked out and headed down the hall, towards the elevator. "Hey Castle," Kate said.

He turned around to find Kate directly in front of him. "Wha-" Castle started. He was cut off by Kate's lips pressed to his.

After a few seconds, Kate pulled back. "Have a nice night," she smirked before walking back to her apartment and shutting the door.

Castle stood in the middle of the hallway. Flustered, he fluttered his hands at his mouth, dazed at what just happened.

For her part, Kate was leaning against the door, smiling. The only thought going through her head was 'wow.'

**Ok so as you can tell, I took some bits and pieces from some episodes and added it in there. Also, we got the first Caskett kiss of the story. What will happen next? Even I don't know at the moment. ;) Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, any questions/mistakes you find, or if you have a suggestion/request. Thanks and love you all:)**


	21. Beckett's New Man

**Sorry its been so long guys:( Work has given me crazy hours and my mom was out of town. Anyways I had a meeting at work and then had like 3 hours before my shift started so I finished this chapter and started on the next one. Hopefully it'll be done and posted tomorrow:) Hope you all enjoy:)**

**Guest: Your wish is my command:) Here is more:)**

**Beckett's New Man**

The next day, Kate dropped Kaylie off at school and headed to work.

Until a new murder came in, all there was to do was paperwork. Kate had finished hers the previous night, but was in such a good mood from her date, she decided she would help Esposito and Ryan with some of their paperwork.

After about an hour, Ryan and Esposito finally confronted her.

"So, Beckett, who's the lucky guy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Beckett, do we know him?" Esposito asked.

Beckett booked up and surprise. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You're doing our paperwork," Esposito pointed out.

"With a smile on your face," Ryan added.

"So that means what? That I had a date?"

"Well, yeah," Ryan said.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I reconnected with an old friend from college, had dinner with my dad, or maybe had a great night or morning with Kaylie? It had to be a date? Really?"

"Well… Okay maybe it wasn't a date. What was it then?" Ryan asked.

"I had a great night out with Kaylie. We went to the beach and the arcade. Any other questions?"

"No," the boys said, turning back to their desks and resuming their work.

Kate had texted Castle that morning, telling him that she wanted to keep their relationship secret for a while. He agreed. After all, this was technically an office romance. You don't need all the outside influence on a new relationship. The only people who would know, were Alexis, Kaylie, Martha, and Jim.

Another reason Kate wanted to keep the relationship secret with the rules. The precinct had rules against coworkers dating. Though Castle technically didn't work for the precinct, it was still possible that Montgomery could ban Castle and/or fire Kate. Though it was unlikely Kate would be fired, both Kate and Castle wanted to make sure nothing would happen. They also wanted to make sure that they were serious before they risked Kate's job, or Castle's involvement.

Kate had no doubt that she and Castle would be serious in the future. They were still in the "getting-to-know-you" phase, but from what she had seen, she had no doubt that she would continue to like what she saw.

Castle had the nine-year-old on a sugar rush side that could be quite annoying, but also kind of sweet and endearing. Then there was his caring father side that was so endearing and appealing to Kate as she was a mom. Then there was his serious, crime solving side when they dealt with the victims families or were facing a challenging case. Finally there was this fun-loving side. This side was very similar to the nine-year-old on a sugar rush, just slightly more mature. The nine-year-old was simply annoying, liked to touch things, and didn't know when enough was enough. The fun-loving side was what she had seen on their date and she couldn't wait to find out what other sides he may be hiding.

* * *

It was about noon when Castle strolled into the bullpen with 2 cups of coffee. He sat one on Kate's desk before walking to the break room. On his way to Kate's desk he had noticed Ryan and Esposito there.

"She wouldn't go back to him. Do you remember how devastated she was when he left?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Exactly," Esposito said. "Maybe that's why she doesn't want to tell us who he is, because we would disapprove."

"I doubt it."

"So, what are you boys talking about?" Castle question, making his presence known and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who Beckett's new man is," Esposito said, causing Castle to do a spit take.

"Her new man? What do you mean?"

"She came in this morning smiling and happy. She even helped us with our paperwork," Ryan said.

"The only time she does this is when she's dating a new guy," Esposito said.

"Or when Kaylie learns or does something new."

"Plus when we asked her why she was so happy she said she just had a great night at the beach and arcade with Kaylie. There is no way she would be that happy from just the beach and/or the arcade."

"So that means she must have a new man? Castle asked.

"Yeah. We are trying to figure out who it could be. She must be ashamed of who it is if she doesn't want to tell us."

"Ryan over there, thinks it's Demming, a robbery detective here at the 12th," Esposito said.

"And Espoo thinks it's Will. He used to work here, but got offered a job with the FBI. He wanted Kate to go with him, but she wanted him to stay. He said it was his shot and he had to go. He couldn't understand that Kate couldn't just move Kaylie all the way to New York. That's why she would never get back with him," Ryan explained.

"And she would never get back with Demming because she broke up with him and he hasn't left. If she wanted to be with him she never would've broken up with him."

"Oh, so where is Beckett, anyway?" Castle asked.

"She should be back soon. She went to pick Kaylie up from kindergarten."

"Ah, okay," Castle said, looking out the window, waiting for Kate.

**There you have it. The boys know somethings up, but they don't suspect Castle. Seems like good news for Caskett right? Well, we'll see. As always please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, any mistakes you find, or any questions/requests/suggestions you have. Thanks and love you all:)**


	22. Seats and Secrets

**Here is another chapter. I have a question for all of you. Do you guys want to see Josh and/or Gina show up? I have some ideas for how I might use Josh, but not Gina yet. Leave me a review to let me know what you think:) Also, I hand write all my chapter before I type them. While writing this chapter I had to get out a new notebook because I filled the first one. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Guest: Thanks and here's the next chapter:)**

**Seats and Secrets**

Kate walked into the bullpen holding Kaylie's hand. "So, remember, you can't tell anyone that Castle or Alexis were at the beach or arcade, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. But why?" Kaylie question.

"Because, Castle and I are keeping it secret, kind of like when I go undercover."

"Okay," Kaylie smiled. She skipped over to Kate's desk before frowning. "Mr. Castle," Kaylie said, gaining his attention.

"What is it Ms. Beckett?"

"You are in my seat. That is where I always sit when I'm here with mommy and not in the break room or working on a case for mommy."

"Well, this is where I've been sitting since I started working with your mommy. So, what are we going to do about this?"

"You could do the gen-tel-man-ly thing and give me my seat back."

"I guess I could," Castle smiled at Kaylie's struggle with the word gentlemanly. "Or you could sit on my lap," Castle offered.

"Okay," Kaylie said simply, smiling as she climbed onto Castle's lap. "So, mommy, what are you doing today?"

"Not much, sweetie. Just looking through some cold cases until a call comes in." Just as the words left Kate's mouth her phone rang. "Beckett… Yes, okay, thanks." Kate sat the phone down and it's cradle. "We got a body," Kate told Castle.

"Okay. Well, Kaylie, looks like you get your seat all to yourself after all."

"You get to go to a crime scene? Lucky!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"You've never been to the crime scene? Castle asked. Shocked that she had NEVER been to a crime scene, not even a robbery as Kate had to get a robbery detective.

Kaylie stood up to allow Castle to stand.

Kate returned from grabbing something from the break room as Kaylie sat back down. "Kaylie, be good while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Hey Karpowski, you don't have a case right now, do you?"

"No, need me to watch Kaylie?" Karpowski asked.

"If you could please. I owe you one."

"No problem Beckett. You know we love having her here. She's a perfect little angel."

"Sure she is," Kate said with a smile. With a quick kiss on Kaylie's cheek, Kate led Castle out of the bullpen and to the elevators.

* * *

When they got to the scene, Kate immediately made her way over to the body. She crouched down beside Lanie, looking over the body and trying to figure out how the person died. "What do we know, Lanie?" Kate asked.

"What I know so far is that the victim is Jason McCoy, 33. He died from blunt force trauma to the head. Based on liver temp, I'd say time of death was between five and eight this morning. There are defensive wounds on his arms and hands as well as what appeared to be scratches on his face and neck. This leads me to believe that there was a struggle. His wallet, money, credit cards, and ring are still here, so I don't think it was a mugging.

"But, what I'm most interested in finding out is who the guy is."

"What do you mean? You said the victim is Jason McCoy."

"Girl, I know who he is," Lanie said gesturing to the victim. "What I want to know is what guy is making you so happy."

"Ummm… I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Kate hadn't thought about the fact that she could never lie to Lanie. Lanie knew all of Kate's secrets: Kaylie's dad, her first kiss, why she let go of mother's murder. Lanie knew everything, but this was something Kate wasn't ready for her to know. She knew Lanie wouldn't nag her about it or say anything, but Kate still wanted to keep it to herself."

She looked up at Lanie and could tell just from her look that she was saying, "Really. You're going to play dumb with me?" in that sassy way she talks.

"Lanie can you please just leave it alone for a little while? I want to figure it out myself first, you know? Just me and him."

"Okay, but you owe me a girls night out when you're ready to tell me who he is and what's going on with you and him."

"That sounds fair," Kate replied, smiling at Lanie before standing and walking over to Ryan and Esposito. "Victim's name is Jason McCoy. Castle and I are going to head back to precinct and look into his history and notify his next of kin. I want you guys to stick around and question people that live in the apartment buildings bordering this alley. Maybe one of the people with a window facing this alley saw heard something this morning."

"Okay Beckett,"Esposito said.

"We're on it," Ryan added.

Kate smiled before turning and walking back to her car. She could tell Castle wis following. She tried to keep her professional mask on, but could feel it slipping. Bodies in alleys were always harder for her than others.

Once in the car, Castle could tell Beckett was struggling with her emotions, so he decided to lighten the mood. "Want to know a secret, detective?"

"What is it, Castle?" Kate asked, annoyed that he was bothering her.

"I find it really hot when you order people around like that."

Kate cracked a smile, "That's no secret Castle. All men do," Kate said with a wink before turning back to the road, her spirits lifted, ready to face the case ahead of her.

She grabbed her phone from the cup holder and the speed dialed her dad.

"Hey dad… No I'm fine, just caught a case… Are you busy?… Are you sure?… Okay, I'll see you at the precinct then… Yep… I love you too… Bye dad."

Castle gave Kate a questioning look.

"I know this case is probably going to take a while and I'm going to work late. When cases like these pop up, I have my dad watch Kaylie. I don't want her schedule messed up because of my job if I can help it."

**There you have it. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, any mistakes you find, or any questions/requests/suggestions you have. Thanks and love you all:)**


	23. Bedtime

**Hey everyone:) Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was working crazy hours because Thursday was my last day. Any free moment that I had was basically spent working on getting ready for college. Also on Friday I had my wisdom teeth removed. I'm heading off to college on the 23rd of this month so my updates are going to be slower. I will try to get in as many updates as I can before then, but I know once I start college that i won't have as much time to write, especially at the beginning. I thank you all for being so understanding:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter:) **

**Guest 1: I've decided that they won't have a big part in this story, if anything they'll be there for like two seconds and get immediately turned down so we can all laugh at them:) Thank you for your opinion though:)**

**Guest 2: Thank you**

**Guest 3: Here is the update:)**

**Guest 4: Sorry, but here is some more:)**

**Bedtime**

"Come on Kate, its late. Time to go home," Castle said.

"But Castle," Kate replied, continuing to stare at the murder board.

"No buts Kate. Its late, we have no leads, any lab or video won't be here until the morning. I know you want to solve this, but until morning there's nothing we can do. If you get burnt out, you definitely won't be able to solve this case. Let's go."

"Fine," Kate sighed. She knew Castle was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The two made their way out to the street. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," Kate said, turning to Castle.

"No it isn't," Castle replied, hailing a taxi. "Get in."

"Ummm, ok," Kate said, sliding in. Before she could close the door, Castle made a 'shooing' motion with his hand telling Kate to scoot over.

At her questioning look Castle told her, "I don't trust you to go home on your own. I know you, if I get in a cab first you'll just go right back in. If I put you in a cab first you'll have the cabbie circle the block or come back because you 'forgot something' and continue working. I am seeing you to your apartment, no arguments."

* * *

When they got to Kate's apartment, Kate assumed Castle would bid her goodnight, give the cab driver his address, and go home. Instead,

Castle pulled out his wallet, paid the driver, and started walking towards the front of Kate's building.

"You coming Beckett?" Castle asked, stopping and turning around a few feet from the door.

Kate nodded and made her way to the front doors of her building. "You know, you can go home, right? I'm here, I'm going to bed. You need to do the same at your apartment."

"True, but if I leave now, I know you'll just hail another cab and go back to work in ten minutes. So, I'm going to walk you up to your apartment, enjoy a nice night cap with you, ensure that you are well and truly on your way to bed, and then, I will go home and do the same. Now, let's go."

Kate merely sighed in response as she led Castle into her building and up to her apartment. The elevator ride was quiet. Kate was trying to figure out a way back to the precinct and Castle was trying to convince himself not to stay the night.

Once they arrived at Kate's door, she turned to Castle. Hoping to rid herself of him and get back to the precinct. "Thanks for walking me up here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, no. I am not leaving until you are in your jammies ready for bed, maybe a glass of wine to decompress. If I leave now, you'll just wait a few minutes and head back to the twelfth. Don't think I couldn't hear the gears turning in your head on the ride up here, trying to think of ways to ditch me."

Kate sighed again. She took out her keys and disappeared into her apartment. Castle took a moment, before following her in. "There is wine in the cupboard to the left of the fridge. Go pour us some. I'll go change for bed."

Castle nodded his agreement and Kate once again disappeared down a hallway Castle assumed led to her bedroom.

Castle got out a red wine and searched her cabinets for wine glasses. He found them easily and filled two glasses, one for himself and one for Kate.

* * *

While waiting for Kate, Castle decided to take a sip of his wine. Kate, it turned out, had great taste in wine. Castle kept taking small sips of his wine for about twenty minutes, when he tried to take a sip and found his glass empty. He went back to the kitchen, refilling his glass before returning to the couch. He set his glass next to Kate's and continued to wait, glancing around her living room.

After a few more minutes Kate reappeared from her bedroom. She was wearing a baggy pink t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and her hair was void of any makeup. To Castle, Kate had never looked more beautiful. Castle was speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue Castle?" Kate asked cocking an eyebrow.

Castle finally regained his voice. "No, I was just surprised to see you still here. I was beginning to think you had climbed out the window."

"That happen to you often?" Kate smirked. "I wouldn't do that. It just takes a while to get ready for bed."

"Sure you wouldn't. Come on, one glass of wine and I'll leave you alone."

"Sure you will." Kate smiled. "You picked the red wine?" Kate had finally glanced down at the wine glasses Castle had set on the coffee table. 'That's the kind that makes me all...' Kate thought to herself.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Perfect." Kate sat down beside Castle, grabbing her glass.

The two continued to talk about nothing in particular until they finished their wine. Castle looked down at their empty glasses. "Well, I guess I should get going."

"I guess you should," Kate said leaning in towards Castle.

"That was the deal," Castle replied leaning in as well." He was so happy that Kaylie was with Jim right now.

"Yeah," Kate breathed just before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**There you have it. Now I need to for do some more packing, but I will work on the next chapter later today:) Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, any mistakes you find, or any questions/suggestions/requests you have. Thanks and love you all:)**


	24. Flashbacks

**Hey guys:) Here is the next chapter. It kind of just wrote itself. This wasn't where I was planning on this chapter going, but I hope you all like it.**

**Flashbacks**

Castle did leave that night, but not before he and Kate made out like teenagers on her couch. Kate was glad that Castle had the sense to put on the breaks. The mixture of THAT wine and Castle made Kate heady. She would have gone all the way. She knew she and Castle weren't ready for that. They had only met a few weeks ago and Kate didn't want to ruin what they had with sex. She did know, however, that when they were ready, the sex would be amazing.

* * *

The next day Castle and Beckett showed up at the precinct early. Surveillance video had come back. For once, there was decent coverage of the crime and they could make out the criminal with very little difficulty.

It turned out, the murderer was the victim's brother, Anthony. He was jealous that Jason, the victim, had stolen his girlfriend. What Anthony hadn't known was that Jason had only been meeting with the girlfriend to try to convince her to go back to Anthony. It was senseless.

Kate was relieved that the case was over, but still felt conflicted. The case still reminded her of her mom, even though she didn't know what happened to her, it was still senseless. She wasn't sure how she would feel once she solved her mother's case, especially if she had been murdered for a misunderstanding such as Jason.

Castle didn't know how to feel. He was glad they caught the murderer, but he could tell Kate still had her mother's death on her mind. He just wished there was something that he could do to take her pain away.

* * *

The weekend finally arrived. Kate bundled Kaylie into her car and drove her to Jim's house. When they got there, Kaylie ran up to the door and began pressing the doorbell button. she continued to press the button until Jim opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Kaylie yelled, hugging his knees.

Jim returned the hug as best he could. "Hey Kaylie-Bug!" He looked up to Kate, "Hey Katie-Bear. How are my two favorite girls doing today?"

"Hey Dad," Kate responded, hugging him over Kaylie, who was still hugging his knees. "We are doing well. How are you?" Jim could hear the concern in her voice. She always got concerned on days like today. She worried it would knock him off the wagon. What Kate didn't understand was that Jim had only needed something to spur him into sobriety and then, Kate and Kaylie were all he needed to keep him securely on the wagon. He hadn't taken a drink since he had learned about Kaylie.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Kate pulled up to the bar. She walked in and saw her dad sitting at the bar. "Dad, its time to go."_

_He looked over to her with bloodshot eyes. "Just one more drink."_

_"No, Dad. Now." Kate said authoritatively. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out to her car. She had enough going on in her life and she couldn't deal with her father's problems anymore. She needed to think of herself and her baby and do what she felt was best for them._

_The drive to Jim's apartment was silent. Once there, Kate helped Jim into his apartment. He wasn't as drunk as usual, ot Kate's surprise. Usually he would just flop on his bed and pass out. That night he slumped onto the couch and stared blankly at the TV in front of him._

_"Dad, I need to talk to you." Jim's gaze turned towards Kate. "I'm pregnant." Jim's gaze flickered with some emotion that Kate couldn't quite identify. "Dad, I'm not going to expose my child to your drunken ways. I'm sorry, but I can't put myself in danger of getting injured in a bar fight to come and get you. I'm not going to let my child be disappointed by your drunken promises. Until you sober up, I have to cut off contact with you. I'm sorry Dad, but I have to think about what's best for my baby. I love you Dad, and I want to to be part of your grandchild's life, but I can't keep putting myself through this. I want you to get better, but I've done everything I can think of. I've tried to get you into rehab and therapy, but you never stick to anything. I'm sorry and I love you Dad, but I have to go. I love you so much, but I also love my baby." Kate could see the pain in Jim's eyes, but knew she had done what she had to do. "I love you Daddy. Goodbye." With that Kate stood up and walked out._

_Once Kate made it to her apartment, she called Lanie. By this time her crying was verging on hysterical. Lanie couldn't make out what she was saying, but she knew it must be something important for Kate to call her at three in the morning. She tried to calm her and assured her that she would be there shortly._

_Lanie let herself into Kate's apartment and found Kate crying on her couch. "Oh, honey. What happened? Is the baby…"_

_"The baby is fine, but I.. Umm… I told my dad that I couldn't see him anymore until he got sober."_

_"Kate, you did what you had to in order to protect your baby and yourself," Lanie responded, sitting next to Kate and putting a comforting arm around her._

_"You should have seen his face, Lanie. He looked like a scared little boy. And he was so hurt. How could I do that to my own father? He's just dealing with everything in his own way."_

_"Honey, you have to stop justifying everything. You made the right choice. You did what you had to do."_

_The next day, Lanie went to Jim's house. There was no answer when she knocked, so she used the key he kept hidden under the doormat to let herself in. Jim was still sitting on the couch where Kate had left him._

_"Jim, will you let me help you? Kate was devastated. She needs you, sober. Please let me help you get sober."_

_Jim turned his gaze to Lanie. "I never meant to hurt my baby girl. What have I done Lanie?"_

_"It's not too late. You can still fix this."_

_Over the next few months Lanie helped Jim get into a rehab program and gave him updates on Kate._

_When Kate went into labor, she called Lanie who took her to the hospital and helped her through the birth of Kaylie._

_Once Kate was settled with Kaylie in her arms, Lanie went to the waiting room to get the boys so they could meet the newest addition to their family. She hung back and called Jim. "Hey Jim, it's Lanie."_

_"Hi Lanie. What's up?" He knew there had to be a reason for this call. She usually didn't call randomly. She usually called on Tuesdays and Fridays, but today was Thursday._

_"You have a granddaughter. She is a beautiful, healthy, baby girl."_

_"Do you think I could come see her?"_

_"I think that would be a wonderful idea."_

_Thirty minutes later, Jim walked into Kate's room. Kate looked up thinking she would see Lanie or one of the boys coming back to keep her company, or maybe Captain Montgomery. She was honestly expecting to see anyone but her father. "Daddy?"_

_"Hi Katie. Lanie called me. Is it okay that I'm here?"_

_"Are you sober?"_

_"I haven't had a drink since you told me you were pregnant."_

_"Then would you like to meet your granddaughter?"_  
_Jim walked over and looked at the beautiful little girl Kate was holding. he couldn't help but notice that his baby girl was glowing and wasn't a baby anymore. His baby had a baby of her own. "What's her name?" Jim asked gently stroking the baby's head._

_"Kaylie Johanna Beckett," Kate said, smiling down at the little pink bundle she was holding. "Do you want to hold her?"_

_"Could I?" Jim asked hopefully._

_"Of course, she is your granddaughter." Kate placed Kaylie carefully into Jim's arms._

_"She is beautiful, just like her mother."_

-END FLASHBLACK-

* * *

"You ready to go, Dad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, let's go you two," Jim replied, smiling down at Kaylie and grabbing her hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. The three got out of the car and walked a short ways. The all just stood there for a minute. Kaylie was the first to break the silence, "Hi Grandma."

**Hope you liked it:) I was so glad I finally got to this chapter. I alluded to it so many chapters ago (ch 14 Getting to Know Each Other, ten chapters ago EEK!), I was glad to finally get it out. This chapter was supposed to be the three visiting the Johanna's grave, but the flash back got away from me. I had Jim's story of sobriety planned out in my head for a while, but I wasn't sure how it was going to be told. I was planning on having Kate explain it to Castle, but this just flowed better. I also wasn't planning on having Lanie help Jim, but I felt that he needed someone to help him since Kate couldn't. Now I have a question for all of you. Do you want the next chapter to show Jim, Kate, and Kaylie's conversations with Johanna at her grave, or do you want me to skip over that. I don't want this story getting to sad or depressing, but I want to write what you guys want to read. Please leave me a review telling me your thoughts, any mistakes you find, or if you have any questions/requests/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


	25. Talks with Johanna

**Hey everyone:) Sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter up, but I have been super busy with the whole moving in to college and starting out as a freshman thing. I appreciate all of you being patient and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It probably would have been up earlier this weekend but I went to a mud bog and got to drive for the first time and placed second in my class:) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it. I'm going to try to post at least once every two weeks, but depending on school work and writers block, I might not be able to do that. I hope you all enjoy:)  
**

**Guest 1: Thank you for your opinion. To clarify it wasn't the whole pregnancy. Only about the last three months. Kate just hadn't told her dad until that point (she was good at hiding it). Lanie and Jim wanted it to be a surprise which is why they didn't tell Kate. While he was in rehab, he wouldn't necessarily be able to have visitors all the time, plus with his withdrawals (which can be violent) they wouldn't necessarily want Kate to be there. Jim wasn't called because Kate didn't know he was sober and Lanie was more focused on Kate. Plus I don't know if Kate would have wanted her dad in the room, I know I don't want my dad in the room. I'm sorry it pissed you off, but I hope you continue to read:) Thanks for letting me know what you thought though:)**

**Guest 2: Thank you. I plan to keep writing this story for quite a while. This story is going to probably end up being 100+ chapters because I have a lot of ideas. I hopeyou enjoy this chapter:)**

**Guest 3: Thank you. Don't worry about the end, as I told guest 2, the end won't come for a very long time:) I hope you lie this chapter:)**

**Guest 4: Thank you. I understand being busy, so no worries there. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Maybe it can be a break from whatever it is that is keeping you busy:)**

**Talks with Johanna**

Jim and Kate shared a look before backing away. Every time they came to visit, they would take turns talking to Johanna individually. This time, it seemed Kaylie wanted to start.

"Hi Grandma. How have you been?" Kaylie waited a moment and all was more or less silent. "Okay, I'm glad everything's been quiet up in Heaven. Maybe there will be a party between now and when I come to visit again." Kaylie had long ago worked out a system when it came to talking to Johanna. Silence meant nothing much was happening up in Heaven, all was quiet. If the birds would chirp loudly that meant there had been a party. When the wind blew loudly and wildly, that meant that Johanna was unhappy with something that had happened on Earth.

"I made some new friends, and so did Mommy. Mr. Castle is Mommy's age and they go on dates. He is funny and nice. Alexis Castle is a few years older than me, but she doesn't care. She still plays with me even though I'm littler. She is really nice. I think she might be my new best friend." Kaylie smiled at Johanna's tombstone.

She glanced back towards the adults and saw that they were just looking around, not talking. Kaylie knew this meant that they both wanted to talk to her grandma about something. She turned back around, knowing she should only use a few more minutes of her grandma's time before letting her mom or grandpa take her place.

"Mommy seems happier with Mr. Castle being around. It's even better than when Mr. Sorenson was around. But…" Kaylie once again paused to glance back at her mother. "Do you think you could ask God to keep Mr. Castle around. Mommy was so sad when Mr. Sorenson left. I think he broke Mommy's heart and I don't wanna see that again. I didn't like him too much, but I want Mommy to be happy. I like Mr. Castle a whole lot more than Mr. Sorenson, but even if I do end up not liking him, I don't want Mommy to be sad like that again. I'll pray, but do you think you could talk to God directly, since you're up there with him?" Kaylie paused. Distantly she heard a bird chirp once. "One chirp for yes and two for no as always, right?" Again, one chirp was heard in the distance. "Thank you Grandma. I love you so much! I better let Mommy and grandpa come talk to you. I'll come see you again soon. I love you." Kaylie got up, hugged Johanna's headstone and walked over to Kate and Jim.

* * *

Jim and Kate glanced up as Kaylie made her way back to them. "Your turn Mommy," she said with a smile. Kate stood from where she had been leaning against the car and made her way to Johanna's headstone.

"Hi Mom. Sorry its been so long. Well, I guess it hasn't been that long, just a lot has happened. I'm sure Kaylie told you about Castle. And yes, he is The Richard Castle who wrote all those books you loved so much. Don't worry, the books aren't why I keep him around. At first I thought he was just an arrogant jackass that could write, but it turns out he is a wonderful man. He has a daughter, Alexis. She is ten, but she doesn't look down on Kaylie like most older kids tend to. Alexis treats Kaylie as an equal. Those two are truly amazing. Mom, I've actually gone on a few dates with him. He is so sweet about Kaylie, he even had us bring our daughters on our first date. I'm sure part of his sweetness comes from the fact that he has raised Alexis mostly on his own. Her mother isn't in the picture, at least not from what I can tell. The person who helps him the is his mother." Kate smiled, thinking of Martha.

"Oh, and guess who his mother is! Martha Rodgers. The broadway star. You remember all those shows of hers we used to go to, right? She is so amazing in person. She's charismatic, funny, and reminds me quite a lot of you. You would have loved her, and she would have loved you.

"I really miss you mom, but it is getting easier to deal with. I haven't looked at your case in months. With Castle around, I don't even feel the need to look at it. He keeps me so busy, I don't think I would have time to look at it, even if I wanted to. Half the time I feel like I'm looking after a child when I'm around him, but then I see him with Alexis and he's still a child, but there's just this quality about him. He's a dad, and a good one. I think its good that Kaylie likes him. If he sticks around, I think he could be a good father figure for her, especially if we continue to date. Ryan and Esposito are great male role models, but they are just her uncles and they don't have kids of their own. They are great fun and can show her what a man should be like, but I wish she had a father figure who would be around all the time for her.

"I just wish I could give her more. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her. I know you'd say the same thing as Dad and say that every parent feels that way. Everyone says that I'm a great mom and that Kaylie is lucky to have me, but I still wish I could give her more. She deserves the world and a mom that isn't as messed up as me. I'm really doing my best, but it still doesn't feel like enough.

"I wish you were still here, Mom. Then you could give me some advice. Maybe I could talk to Martha. She raised a wonderful son. If Kaylie were to turn out like Castle, though preferably more mature, I would be so happy. I don't mean a millionaire writer, I mean a well-adjusted, happy adult that knows what's important."

Kate glanced back to where Jim and Kaylie stood by the car. Jim was tickling Kaylie and Kaylie was attempting to break away. "She really is perfect Mom. You would have loved her. I know she loves you. And I guess you probably love her too, in your own way.

"I would love to keep talking to you, but I gotta give Dad some time to talk with you too. I love you, so much. I'll come back soon to let you know how everything is going with Castle, with work, and with Kaylie. Love you Mom. Bye."

* * *

Jim looked up from tickling Kaylie. "Your turn Dad." Kate smiled, holding her hands out to take Kaylie from him.

"Thanks Katie-Bear," Jim replied, earning an eye roll from Kate at the nickname. Jim simply walked towards his wife's headstone.

"Hello Johanna," he said, looking down. "God I miss you, but it is getting easier to come visit. I don't feel the urge to drink as strongly anymore. At least now I'm confident that I'll be able to resist the urge. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for Kaylie. No, that's not true. I'd either be in jail or with you. Neither of those options are as appealing as my life now. Don't get me wrong, I look forward to the day I join you in Heaven, but as it is, I'm where I need to be. I would never be able to forgive myself if I had left our Katie-Bear all alone. And if she had had Kaylie-Bug without me being able to be there to support her, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"I know you are keeping an eye on all of us down here, and I'm grateful for that. I probably would have stopped going to AA meetings long ago if it wasn't for the fact that I know you wouldn't approve of me not going at least once a month.

"Katie seems to be doing well. This Castle guy seems to be making her happy. I just hope he doesn't leave like Will did. I don't want to see Katie upset like that again. Luckily Castle seems much better than Will, though I haven't met him yet. From what Katie's told me, he has a daughter and lets his mother stay with him rent free. He seems good, but until I meet him, I'm not going to decide if I think he's good enough for her." Jim glanced down at his watch.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, but I know you want to know what's been going on in my life. I've been fine. Nothing much has happened to me personally. I've gotten a few cases thrown my way, but nothing of consequence. I know you always told me that I should start my own practice, but I don't think I have the best background for that anymore. No one wants a lawyer that is an alcoholic, and I forever will be an alcoholic, even if I never take another sip of alcohol in my life. As it is, I'm lucky I was able to get this job. Most of the cases I've been given are the open and shut cases. I was talking to Rob, a colleague, and he said that if I do well on my cases, I might get some bigger cases. I like the smaller cases, but they do get monotonous after a while, you remember that, right? I barely have to put any effort into these cases, but they do help rebuild my credibility."

Jim once again glanced at his watch. "Its getting late, we should probably be getting Kaylie home soon. We will be back to visit again soon. I love you Johanna and I always will."

**Hope you all enjoyed that:) Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it, if you found any mistakes, or if you have any questions/comments/requests/suggestions. I welcome both positive and negative comments so feel free to let me know what you are thinking:) Thanks and love you all:)**


	26. Cuddle Buddy

**Hey guys:) So, there was a fire in the basement of my dorm hall. Everyone is okay and it was in a tv lounge so no one's room was ruined. We still aren't allowed back in, so I am staying with a friend. The good thing for all of you is that she let me use her lap top. As a result of having nothing else to do, I wrote another chapter for all of you:) I hope you all enjoy:)**

**Guest: Thank you:) Hope you think this chapter is great as well:)**

**Cuddle Buddy**

Once they got home, Kate ushered Kaylie into the bath. It wasn't too late, but Kate knew that Kaylie would want to play in the bath since she had the time and wasn't falling asleep. After about an hour Kaylie was clean and all played out. Kate helped her get out and get dried off. Once Kaylie was in her pajamas and settled in her bed, Kate knew it would be time for a few bedtime stories. Early nights like this one always required more than one bedtime story. It gave the two a chance to spend quality time together, which given Kate's job could be difficult.

The first bedtime story was _Goodnight Moon_, as it always was after visiting Johanna. Kate also read _Cinderella_, _Snow White_, and _Little Red Riding Hood _before she felt Kaylie fall asleep against her. She slid Kaylie over to her pillow, turned off the light, and retired to her own bedroom. She took a quick shower, threw on her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She reached over to her night stand to plug her phone into its charger when she noticed she had a text message.

"Hey! How are you, Kate," Castle had texted.

With a smile Kate sent "Good, just slipped into bed. Its been an emotional day, I need a good book to read to unwind, any suggestions? ;)" Kate sat her phone back down on her nightstand. She was not expecting a response until morning. She opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out _Storm Fall_. She had just started the book a few nights ago and was eager to continue. She had just finished the third chapter when she heard her phone beep. She looked over to see that Castle had responded.

"I have a few I could suggest."

"Like what?" Kate responded, wondering if he was going to suggest his own books, or if he knew of other books she could look into when she was done with his and waiting for the next one to come out.

"Well, there is this one author that I am quite fond of. Goes by Castle. You should check him out, he just released a new book."

"What if I said that I've been checking him out on an almost daily basis for the last few weeks;)" Kate quickly hit the send button before she could change her mind.

She didn't have to wait long for Castle to respond. Within a minute her phone beeped, signaling another message. "Don't toy with me Kate. You say things like that and it makes me want to come over there and kiss you senseless."

"I think you would be the one that would be senseless when I got done with you."

"I wouldn't mind one bit, detective;)"

Kate blushed. She couldn't believe that she was really having this conversation. Before she could think of what to respond, her phone beeped again, signaling that Castle had texted her again. "Could I come over?"

"But what about Alexis? And Kaylie?"

"Alexis is spending the night with her friend Paige, and nothing would happen. I miss you:("

Kate thought about it for a few minutes. She did want to see him, and Kaylie was asleep. What was the worst that could happen? It was only Saturday night so neither she nor Kaylie would miss anything if they slept in. Before she could talk herself out of it Kate typed one word and hit send.

* * *

Across town Castle was eagerly awaiting a response. He hadn't thought too much about asking to go to her place. In hindsight he probably should have thought about it more, but he really wanted to see Kate. Even though it had only been a day, he missed her. He hoped she didn't think that he was only trying to get into her pants. He really liked her and wanted to take things slowly. When she didn't respond right away, he started to get nervous. What if she took it the wrong way? What if she wanted time to herself? What if she had another man with her? Wait, that was absurd. Kate was not that kind of woman. She would never cheat on someone. If it was his ex-wife there would be reason to wonder, but not with Kate. Even though he hadn't known her for that long, he trusted her. He didn't know why, but there was just something about her that let him know it was okay to trust her and let her in.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone finally chimed. He looked down and saw a one word text from Kate. That one word made him happier than almost any word he had ever heard (or seen). He got out of bed, threw on a decent outfit, and went to leave. He checked his phone once more to ensure he had read Kate's text correctly. It indeed still said "yes." He quickly typed "On my way" before grabbing his wallet and keys and speeding out the door.

* * *

When Castle arrived at Kate's apartment, he started to get nervous. He didn't know why, but he did. Kate didn't waste much time in opening the door and pulling Castle inside. The two spent a few minutes chatting idly before they both found themselves leaning in. It wasn't much longer before the two were locked in a heated make out session. Soon Kate was on her back on the couch with Castle hovering over her, making his way down her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Castle was the first to come to his senses. If they continued down this path, they would end up in a very compromising situation that neither of them was ready for. Castle made his way back up to Kate's mouth, pressing his lips to hers once more before pulling away. "We need to stop or this is going to go somewhere neither of us wants it to yet," Castle said in response to the confused look Kate gave him when he pulled away.

That seemed to pull Kate out of the daze she had been in. She nodded her head and glanced towards her bedroom. "Do you have to go home tonight?"

"No, but I don't think," Castle started.

"I just want to cuddle, Castle. Nothing more," Kate interrupted. "I haven't had a full grown person that I can cuddle with in a long time. Kaylie has been my only cuddle buddy."

Castle quickly debated the idea in his mind. It was true that he didn't want to leave and the idea of cuddling with Kate was appealing. At the same time he wasn't sure that he had the willpower to keep his hands to himself for the entire night. In the end his desire to stay with Kate won. "Okay, but no funny business."

"Not even one joke?" Kate fake pouted as she stood up. She took Castle's hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. They quickly slipped under the sheets and met in the middle. Kate laid her head on his shoulder as Castle wrapped his arms around her, effectively pulling her into him. Kate let out a satisfied sigh as she snuggled closer to Castle. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she trusted him. Normally she wouldn't invite a man she had been dating for such a short amount of time into her bed, but with him, it was different. That night, Kate had no problem falling asleep, unlike all the other times she visited Johanna.

Castle also found that sleep came easily as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. This was perfect. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be a ring on her finger and their kids there with them, maybe with another one or two that was truly theirs not just half. This thought took Castle by surprise. He quickly put it out of his mind, kissed Kate's forehead and fell asleep.

**There you have it. Another chapter for you all. It is like three AM right now and I should probably get some sleep, but who knows. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, any mistakes you find, and any requests/questions/suggestions. Thanks and love you all:)**


End file.
